


isn't it just so pretty to think (an invisible string)

by taburosa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Paris, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Okay Parent Maryse Lightwood, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Running Away, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Summer, Tutor Magnus Bane, alec lightwood speaks fluent french, and only because i'm unoriginal, and so should the reader but it's not necessary in order to read, it's cute okay, it's real cute, past toxic relationship, the author does not but she tried her best, the author has never been to paris and it shows, the author loves taylor swift and brokeback mountain, tiny details taken from the books (i think i haven't read them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taburosa/pseuds/taburosa
Summary: alec had jumped at the chance to work in paris when the offer presented itself to him. it was a chance to run away from new york for a year under the guise of a good career opportunity. there, he meets magnus. while falling in love with the other man, alec finds himself falling in love with the city too. when the year begins to come to a close, alec doesn't realize that what you're running away from can always catch up to you and, just maybe, he isn't the only one who has been running.it's easy to fall in love in paris.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. time, mystical time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8).
> 
> we did it! 
> 
> the opportunity to write this fic, the ultimate labor of love, presented itself during a depressive episode that i absolutely could not have gotten through without my wonderful friends who were constant cheerleaders, even if they didn't really give a shit. 
> 
> this fic would not exist without the work of my wonderful beta, hollow. without you, few words would have made it on to the page and i would have thrown my laptop in the lake. thank you for being my personal spellcheck, ideas board, the corrector of my englishisms, and the ultimate lifesaver. i will never be able to thank you enough for getting me through this. 
> 
> and finally! please, go check out [spark's art!](https://spark-draws.tumblr.com/post/628428046572093440/isnt-it-just-so-pretty-to-think-an-invisible) i cannot believe you even wanted to create art out of my ideas, nevermind something so beautiful. you're a joy and an artistic genius that i will be grateful for forever. 
> 
> please, any french speakers, be gentle with me. i am by no means fluent but i have been teaching myself and thus my translations may be a little off as i had to rely on my own brain and a little on google translate; both of which are untrustworthy sources at the best of times. 
> 
> title taken from taylor swift's 'invisible string'. (stream folklore, kids)

The sticky heat of summer had stuck to Alec’s skin and coated him in a thin layer of sweat overnight. May in Paris is hotter than in New York, Alec had quickly learned, and he often found himself wiping off beads of sweat from the back of his neck throughout the day. Despite the fact the clock had barely brushed six am and it was still dark outside, the heat was already stifling and thick. The lack of air conditioning in Western Europe had been Alec’s biggest challenge in the several weeks he had been living there and took more getting used to than the constant, slight, language barrier. 

The streetlights outside of Alec’s window cast deep shadows in the corners of his apartment. He stretched before placing his feet into his worn-out sneakers, grabbed the headphones he kept on the coffee table, and headed out the door. He jogged down the apartment steps, pausing a moment to reshuffle his music queue before he began on his jogging route. 

Despite only residing in the capital for three weeks, the path he took was growing familiar to him. Alec now recognized the houses he passed, he would nod his head in polite greeting to the mailman making his rounds. His feet carried him along with ease and, now that he no longer had to rely upon Google Maps to find his way home, his head remained firmly fixed within the billowing clouds. _A Letter to Elise_ by _The Cure_ beat loudly in his headphones, the soles of his shoes thudding along in time with the rhythm, and his chest ached just enough to be satisfactory. 

While making his way back to his apartment, Alec found himself queuing in his new favorite coffee shop. A quaint establishment whose walls were lined with, what appeared to be, homemade ceramics and recycled glass bottles. Fortunately, as he arrived not long after the closed sign on the door had been flipped over, only two people stood in front of him. He grumbled his way through ordering _, un cafè noir s’il vous plaît_ , and ordered a pastry that Alec would keep at the bottom of his briefcase until later on. 

He arrived home as the clock on his microwave ticked over to eight; he had a full hour before he needed to leave again. Alec swallowed a large gulp of lukewarm coffee, placing the cardboard cup on the kitchen counter rather than tossing it into the trash, and sauntered into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and gazed upon himself in the large bathroom mirror over the sink. The room was suddenly bathed in a yellowish light that made his skin look sickly. He prodded at his cheek, brushing over a small mole on his chin, and sighed. Leaning over, he twisted the tap on, leaving his fingers under the stream of water and pulling them away when it began to turn hot. The room began to steadily fill with steam as he kicked off his running gear. 

The warm water was welcomed on his hot skin. The lingering discomfort from the layer of grime from his restless sleep had grown stronger through his long run and he enjoyed the feeling of it leaving his body with the warm water. He tossed his head back, running his fingers through the matted curls, dislodging them, and allowed the water to trickle down his face. He scrubbed his eyes and scrunched them together tightly as he roughly lathered shampoo into his hair. Alec stayed under the stream long enough for the hot water to turn tepid.

After taking a few moments to dry himself, Alec found himself facing his open closet clad in just his black boxers. He enjoyed the routine of his morning, but almost always found himself stuck in front of his closet for longer than he desired. He crossed an arm over his chest while his other arm scratched the side of his neck, the tip of his fingers rough against the black ink carved into his skin. Choosing not to waste more time than necessary, he settled upon his usual attire of a thin white shirt, black trousers, and his most formal pair of doc martens. 

As the clock ticked closer to nine, Alec organized the papers that he’d tossed onto the coffee table the night before, stuffing them into his briefcase after glancing over the details quickly. He took the paper bag that held his pastry and placed it inside the case, alongside his reading glasses, empty water bottle, and wallet. He placed his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and headed outdoors once again. 

The sun had moved higher in the sky during his shower and now cast the street in a warm yellow light. Alec’s briefcase bumped against his side as he walked and he stifled a yawn as he approached the entrance to the metro. The station was a five-minute walk from Alec’s small apartment, so he decided to take his time. His eyes remained firmly fixed upon the clouds, his chin tilted upwards as he allowed the heat of the sun to wash over his skin. The streets were mostly quiet at this time, with few people milling around, so Alec allowed himself the luxury of a slow place and aimless steps. Paris suited him, Alec decided. 

He approached the steps that headed down to the metro, avoiding the small flock of people that were walking out in the opposite direction. His shoulder knocked against others who, like himself, were most likely headed to work, though neither they nor Alec paid each other any attention. 

Alec moved to place his foot on the first step down when a hand placed itself firmly on the crook of his elbow. Shocked, he narrowly avoided jumping backward but stumbled slightly, fixing his footing before whipping around to face the stranger. 

He bit his lip to hold back the expletive that threatened to stumble from his chapped lips. The man, shorter than Alec by only several inches, stared up at him, his confused eyes beautifully decorated in a light dusting of purple eyeshadow. Alec realized that the hand that had grabbed him, not as tightly as it had first felt Alec realized, was now being removed from his arm and was adorned in chunky, silver rings that contrasted against his skin almost perfectly. Alec was staring at the black nail polish that coated his short fingernails when he realized the stranger was speaking. 

“Excuse me. Ah, Je Suis désolé. Pouvez-vous, um, m’aider s’il vous plaît?” The man stumbled over his words, his eyes firmly fixed upon his cell phone that, Alec presumed, was displaying google translate. The man’s accent was poor and, though he was clearly a beginner, Alec couldn’t help but allow a small chuckle to escape. _I am sorry. Can you help me, please?_ A tourist, somewhere in the back of Alec’s mind helpfully provided.

“Oh mon, tu n’as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, n’est-ce pas?” _oh my, you have no idea what you are doing, do you?_ Alec grinned, stepping away from the entrance to the metro, ignoring the frustrated grumbles from passengers whom they had gotten in the way of. 

“Um, oui?” The stranger replied and looked down at his phone even more confused. 

Alec chuckled loudly, “Do you need some help?” He grinned. 

The stranger exhaled loudly as relief visibly washed over him, “You’re American?” He clicked the button on the side of his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. 

“I am,” Alec replied, “Are you lost?” 

“I underestimated how hard Paris would be to navigate. I’m trying to get to _Fell and Loss_ ? It’s a law firm, but I’ve been waiting here for a friendly face because I have no idea what train to catch and my friend isn’t answering any of my calls, _keparat_.” 

Alec’s eyebrows shot up at the strangers’ words as he chose to ignore the probable expletive he didn’t understand; “And you thought I was the friendliest face here?” 

The stranger blushed, “I have been waiting here for a while, and everyone else seems to be in an appalling mood this morning.” 

Alec smiled, “My sister told me I need to work on my resting bitch face, clearly it’s working.” 

The stranger laughed quietly, “Or maybe it just says something about how bitchy everyone else is here.” He held out his hand expectantly, it took Alec several seconds to notice he was waiting for Alec to do the same. His hand was warm when Alec grasped it, but not unpleasantly so like he imagined his own were, and the strangers’ grip was firm. 

“I’m Magnus Bane, I realize I hadn’t formally introduced myself.” 

Alec had never met somebody called Magnus before. Although, he had also never met someone who made purple eyeshadow look so natural. 

“Alec.” 

“I’d hate to cut this little meeting short, but I really need to get to my friend before he disowns me and I’m left to fend for myself in these tough Parisian streets. Do you have any idea where the office is?” 

Alec, having completely forgotten he was currently on his way to work, snapped out of his revere he smiled and shook his briefcase in front of his chest slightly.

“You’re in luck; I happen to be on my way there now.” 

Magnus grinned widely, “Oh, thank God. What are the chances? Do you mind if I travel with you?”

“Of course not,” Alec spared a glance at his watch, “The train should be coming in in a few minutes, come on.” 

He took a few steps backward and turned around, heading down the metro steps and making his way to the platform, Magnus hot on his heels, just as the train pulled into the station. Magnus stood close to Alec’s side while they waited for the crowd waiting by the door to disembark the carriage. 

“So,” Alec started, glancing down at Magnus’ empty hands, “No briefcase and no dark circles. You don’t seem like you’ve just had to shot coffee and Red Bull to wake up this early and look this good, you’re not a lawyer, are you?” 

Magnus turned his gaze from the train’s doors and looked at Alec with a small smirk on his lips, “You think I look good? Why thank you very much.” He teased. 

Alec felt his cheeks flush as he rolled his eyes. They stepped onto the train together, taking a seat near the entrance with Alec pressed against the window. Now seated, Alec took a moment to appreciate the way Magnus’ tight pants clung to his legs, how his shirt strained at the seams around his thick biceps, and how the faint smell of sandalwood and vanilla hung in the air around him. 

“To answer your question,” Magnus continued, “No, I’m not a lawyer. I wouldn’t have guessed you were either.”

“Why not?” 

“I didn’t think they let lawyers have personalities. Nevermind let a six foot three, visibly tattooed, man into their courtrooms. You must cause such a distraction to the poor jurors.” Magnus smirked wider. 

“You sound like my mother.” Alec laughed, trying his best to ignore the flush of red he knew would be growing on his cheeks after the compliment, “I normally work in New York but I transferred here for a year to help with the new branch; as long as we do our jobs nobody really cares. What do you do, then?”

Magnus casually waved his hand in front of him with a flourish, “It’s more of a question of what I haven’t done. I have dabbled in almost everything but I start my new job next week, tutoring at The American University of Paris, not the dream job but it pays the bills.” 

“Ah,” Alec hummed, “I used to tutor when I was still in law school. The little shits were a nightmare.”

Magnus laughed brightly and Alec found himself staring at a prominent vein that appeared on the man’s neck. “As long as I get my cheque at the end of the week, they can do whatever they like.” He teased. 

The train ride was short, roughly ten minutes long, and the carriage was mostly empty. Magnus, Alec was quickly learning, was easy to make laugh. He giggled when Alec complained about the new cohort of interns he was in charge of in the office; scoffed when Alec grumbled at his eccentric boss’ lack of social skills and chuckled loudly as he shot a cold glare towards the man shouting into his cell phone at the other side of the train. 

“What’s he even shouting about?” Magnus mumbled, his gaze stuck on the man. 

Alec’s eyebrows scrunched slightly as turned to face Magnus properly, “You live in Paris and you can’t speak any French?” He attempted to withhold judgment from his tone, but the look on Magnus’ face told him he hadn’t achieved it.

“It’s a hard language!” He protested, “I’m really trying. And I only got here like two weeks ago.”

Alec rolled his eyes as the man continued to shout. “C'est quoi ce merde? Je ne peux pas avoir les enfants ce soir, Je suis occupé.” _what the fuck is this? i can’t have the kids tonight, i’m busy._ Alec huffed out a deep sigh. 

“He can’t take the kids tonight; I think he’s in a fight with his ex. _Connard_.”

“And what does that mean?” 

“Asshole.” Alec laughed. 

“See, I’m learning so much already. I just needed a good teacher.” 

Magnus winked and Alec felt his ears grow hot. 

“Come on, idiot. This is our stop.” 

They stepped out of the train together, their feet hitting the sidewalk in unison as they made it up the staircase and back out into the fresh air. 

“I hope I haven’t made you late. Your _eccentric_ boss wouldn’t like that, I’m sure.” 

“I still have like ten minutes until I start, don’t worry.” 

They carded through the small crowds of people on the sidewalk, Magnus never further than a few steps behind him, and they came to a stop a few minutes later in front of _Fell and Loss._ Unlike Alec’s office in New York, which was situated on the twenty-third floor amongst other equally stuffy law firms, the French branch was nestled on the end of a small side street. The bricks were large and baked from the sun, with vines scaling up the sides of the two-story building and overgrown flower boxes seated underneath the front windows.

“Here we are,” Alec announced. 

“Oh, lovely. How quaint.” Magnus mumbled, his tone mocking. 

“Come on, I’ll let you in.” Alec dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out his keys, and pressed his keyfob against a small box near the entrance. He waited until he heard the locks click before he pushed on the door. 

“Bonjour, Jonathon.” Alec nodded to the receptionist, before turning to face Magnus, “I never asked, who are you meeting?” 

“Finally,” A voice spoke from behind them, “I was tempted to create a search party with how long you took to arrive.”

“My dear cabbage. You’ll forgive me for being late because your directions were absolutely ridiculous.” 

Ragnor Fell stepped closer towards the pair of them, his hand reaching out and resting on Magnus’ shoulder. He was older than Alec by several years, and Alec presumed the same could be said for him and Magnus. Ragnor rolled his eyes before looking over at Alec. 

“Mr. Lightwood.” He nodded, “I suppose I have you to thank for getting my best friend here in one piece.” 

Alec gulped as the memories of their train ride returned to him. Magnus’ knowing smirk when he grumbled that his boss insisted upon using English idioms, despite the majority of workers being French or American, stuck out most predominantly. Alec smiled slightly. 

“It was no problem. He made my ride here much more interesting.” 

Ragnor chuckled, and Alec realized it was the first time in the three weeks he had been at the office that he had heard his boss laugh so carefreely. “That sounds like him.” He cast a look over at Magnus, who was now playing with his ear cuff, and smiled as though he knew something Alec didn’t. 

“Right, Mr. Lightwood, you have ten minutes to get to work. Magnus, get Jonathon to show you to my office whenever you’re finished here. I’ll take you to breakfast.” He nodded towards Alec one more time before heading through the door behind the reception desk.

Alec sighed heavily, “Right,” he began, “When I was complaining about my boss, you knew?” 

“Knew what, darling? That you were bitching about my best friend?” 

Alec grimaced but hurried to rush out: “I wasn’t bitching. It was just,” he paused, “harmless complaining.” 

Magnus grinned widely. “Don’t worry. I know first hand how much of an insufferable bastard he can be; I’ve dealt with it half of my life.” He rolled his eyes while Alec found himself biting his bottom lip. 

“Please, don’t repeat any of what I said. I kinda need this job.” 

Magnus mimed zipping his lips closed. “Your secrets are safe with me.” 

Alec couldn’t contain the loud chuckle that burst from his lips, shaking his head slightly as Magnus threw the invisible lock over his shoulder with a flourish. 

“In fact, I’ll do you one better,” Magnus continued, leaning closer towards Alec and whispering loudly, “I’ll even put in a good word for you. You’ll be his boss before the end of the year.” 

“You’re that persuasive, are you?” 

“I am very good at getting what I want.” Magnus smirked, and Alec knew he wasn’t imagining the way Magnus’ eyes swept over his chest. 

In a fit of uncharacteristic bravery he replied: “Well if that's the case, I better get your phone number. I need to stay up to date with what lies you're feeding my boss.” _Fuck,_ Alec thought, _Izzy would be so proud._

“Of course, for _professional reasons_.” Magnus teased, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and opening his contacts page. Before the app opened, Alec saw the other mans’ lock screen appeared to be a ball of ginger fur he could only guess belonged to a cat. “Here you go.”

Alec made quick work of typing his details into the contacts page before handing it over. Sighing as he realized their time together was coming to a close. He watched Magnus type for several seconds and then heard his phone buzz at the bottom of his briefcase. 

“I texted you so you have my number too. To keep you _informed_.” 

“Thank you. I better get to work.” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you.” Magnus smiled brightly before placing his hand on Alec’s bicep, “It was lovely to meet you, Alec.”

“You too, Magnus.” 

Magnus’ hand stayed on Alec’s arm for a few seconds, several seconds too short for Alec’s liking, before he pulled away. Spinning on his heel he began to walk towards the reception desk, where Jonathon had politely been ignoring their conversation.

“Hey, Magnus,” Alec called before he could step too far away. 

“Hm?” Magnus hummed, turning back around to face him with his eyebrows raised.

“Do you want to, um, go for dinner sometime? Or something? Just so I can make sure you’re passing on the right information to Ragnor, of course.” Alec stuttered out, his voice barely louder than a mumble. 

Magnus beamed. “I’ll think about it, darling. _Au Revoir_.” He waved his hand in a flourish before disappearing behind the door with Jonathon. 

Alec shook his head but ascended the staircase to the left of the entryway, heading upstairs to the main office. He nodded as he passed several coworkers before he took a seat in front of his computer. He placed his briefcase on the desk and logged onto the computer. He began to open his emails when his phone buzzed in his briefcase once more. Pulling it out, he noticed he had two unread messages, Alec quickly saved the phone number to his contacts before reading them.

 **[09:04 am]: Magnus Bane:** Hey Siri, how do I say ‘I want to climb that man like a tree’ in French? Oops, this isn’t Siri. Oh well, I suppose you will just have to be my personal translator from now on. 

**[09:12 am]: Magnus Bane:** I forgot to say, I do know this word in French: Oui. First dates on you, pretty boy. 

\--

“Big brother, this better be important,” Izzy grunted as her camera turned on. From Alec’s position, standing by the foot of his bed, his laptop perched on top of his cushions, he could see Izzy’s bleary eyes flickering into focus.

“Sorry, _mère poule_ .” _mother hen,_ he teased, fiddling with the empty hanger in his hands. “I need your help.”

“It’s seven in the morning, Alec. What do you want?” She groaned. Her dark hair was tied in a large knot on top of her head, but small curls escaped the hair tie and made her usually put together appearance look slightly disheveled. 

“Again, _I’m_ _sorry_.” He stressed, “But it's the afternoon for me, which means I have a date in less than six hours, and I’m freaking out.” He turned his back to his laptop, aware that skype’s poor camera quality would hide the blush that crept over his cheeks, but he didn’t want to risk the teasing.

“Alec Lightwood, _What did you just say?_ ” Alec heard the shuffling of Isabelle’s bedsheets as she pulled herself into a sitting position; as he turned back around to face her, his arms now carrying a pair of black jeans and several shirts that he had pulled out of his closet, a wide grin had spread over her lips.

“Calm down, I’ve had dates before.”

“Yes, but not for ages,” She teased, “and you’ve been in Paris for less than a month! Big brother, have you been pulling out your best _moves_?” Isabelle giggled and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t pull anything, we met a week ago and we have just been talking.”

“Yeah, sure. So, what’s his name?” 

“Magnus.” 

“Hm, that’s interesting, I like it. What’s his last name?”

“I’m not telling you that.” Alec lay the jeans neatly on the bed, dusting off a speck of dust from the denim, and tossed the shirts to the side. 

“Why not?”  
  
“Because you, little sister of mine, will stalk him and end up liking a post of his from 2009 or something equally traumatic for me to explain.”

Isabelle huffed out a laugh but conceded. “Fair point, so what do you need me for?”

“I need an outfit.” 

“This would be the perfect opportunity for a sibling shopping spree, why do you have to be two thousand miles away?” She sulked, throwing her head back and exhaling a large huff of air from her nose. 

“I think it’s closer to four thousand, you know.” 

“Oh fuck off. Where are you going?”

“Just for dinner, but he’s so,” Alec sighed heavily and helplessly thrust his hands in front of himself, waving his fingers as he struggled to conceive a word that could possibly describe Magnus. “He’s so _put together_ , Izzy. And so handsome, you should have seen him. No one should look that good so early on the metro.” 

“Aw, Alec. You’re smitten.” 

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are. When was the last time you cared enough about a date that you let me have an opinion on your outfit? Let alone woke me up this early in the morning for it? You’re out to impress.” 

“Of course I want to impress him, Izzy. Now, are you going to help me or not?” He grumbled and held up a dark grey shirt and a blue polo side by side in front of his bare chest. “What about these?” 

“What color pants are you wearing?” 

“Black.” 

“Then absolutely neither of them. Alec, if this guy is as,” She waved one hand in front of her face in a poor attempt at replicating Alec, “as you say; going boring is not the answer. Do you have a white shirt?”

“Yes,” Alec replied as he discarded the rejected shirts in a pile on the floor and grabbed the item from the bed. It was crumpled slightly, creased around the collar, with long sleeves that Alec would need to find his cufflinks for, but it was one of the more expensive items of clothing Alec owned. 

“Thoughts?” He held it in front of his chest.

“Put them on then, loser. Let me see the outfit properly.” Izzy rubbed the tips of her thumb and forefinger into the corner of her eyes while Alec shrugged the shirt on and pulled the jeans over his hips. Her usually manicured nails were free of polish and trimmed slightly shorter than the razor-sharp claws that Alec had grown accustomed to overtime. 

“Okay. Thoughts?” He held both arms out with his palms facing upwards. The shirt sleeves stopped at his wrist and left enough room for his watch to peek slightly out. 

“It looks good. Very simple, but it works. What jacket and shoes are you wearing?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Wear the black jacket I bought you last Christmas. It’s the fanciest one you own and it’ll make you look a bit more dressed up.” 

Isabelle was right. The coat was long, stopping roughly at the back of Alec’s knees, and had large black buttons cascading down the center. It hung in the back of Alec’s closet, neatly pressed and unworn. 

“Are you sure I don’t need anything, I don’t know, _fancier_?” Alec asked, tugging at his sleeves. 

“No. The white works with your hair and your tattoos but it doesn’t look too much. Try and get a comb through that bird’s nest on your head and you’re set.” 

Alec glared mockingly into the camera, unimpressed with the smug grin on his sister’s face. He tugged his fingers through his fringe, messing up the thick strands of hair further. 

“Obviously I’m going to shower before I go, idiot.”

“Magnus is a lucky guy. He won’t know what’s hit him.” She teased. 

She was out of bed now, wandering around the small kitchen in her apartment. As she moved, the camera shook and the signal crackled, her face turning into blocks of pixels for several seconds at a time. Alec could faintly hear her coffee machine buzz to life. Alec felt her words fall to his stomach, spiraling as a wave of nerves washed over his body. His palms suddenly felt hot and a lump had formed in his throat. As he removed the shirt and jeans, shrugging into sweatpants and leaving his chest bare once again, he found his ears tuning out his sister. 

“Alec?” 

“Hm?”

“I _said_ , don’t forget mom wants to group facetime sometime this weekend. She wants to talk to us all together.” 

“Of course she does.” Alec rolled his eyes but chose not to linger on the conversation for any longer than necessary, “Sure. Tell her I’ll be there, please.” 

Izzy spared Alec a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “Of course.” 

“Thanks for your help, _Un enfant surdoué_ .” He teased. _golden child._

“No worries, idiota.” She smirked, “To pay me back you can call me tomorrow and tell me _everything_ , okay? I want all the juicy details.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow, but that’s all I’m promising.” 

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll get it out of you. Good luck!” She grinned, waving down at her camera as she took a deep drink of her coffee. 

“Thanks, Iz. Talk later.” 

Alec leaned over to click out of skype before closing his laptop, not bothering to shut it down properly, and placed the device at the foot of his bed. He sighed, staring down at the clothes he had chosen that lay neatly on top of his mostly unmade bed. The shirt desperately needed ironing, and he would probably, for the first time in his life, attempt to buff the scuff marks out of his suede chelsea boots. It would do, he hoped. 

He gathered his clothes, folding the jeans and placing them on his dresser, and hanging the shirt on the door of his open closet door, before dropping down onto his bed. He pressed his head back into the cushion and sighed heavily while his arm reached out aimlessly to the left, his eyes fell closed as his fingers searched his bedside cabinet. Grabbing his phone, his lock screen showed more notifications than he had been expecting.

 **[12:32 pm]: Magnus Bane:** Quick, Alexander! Black or silver? 

**[12:47 pm]: Magnus Bane:** I do hope you are dreadfully busy and not just overcome by the urgency of my very important question. Never fear, dear, I decided the answer was very obviously blue. Crisis averted. 

**[13:02]: Magnus Bane:** I’m worried it will rain this evening, and I will be putting all my effort into making my hair look immaculate and it shall be ruined. Whatever will you think of me if I’m not my usual, to use your words, ‘put together’ self? Paris will ruin me, Alexander. 

Alec’s grin continued to grow wider while he read through Magnus’s messages. Magnus was even more charming over text than Alec ever could imagine himself being in person, and for that Alec was grateful as conversation flowed easily between them. Something also told him that Magnus had begged Ragnor for more information about Alec including his full name, which Alec never would have mentioned himself, but didn’t seem to mind when it was coming from Magnus. Alec just hoped this wasn’t leading to an awkward, bumbling conversation with his new boss regarding his handsome best friend. Magnus had sent Alec a simple ‘ _I got lost on the way to my apartment, Google Maps is far too unreliable in helping to get around this city. You must quit your job and become my full-time tour guide if I have any hope of surviving here’_ later the same evening, and the conversation had yet to slow down.

 **[13:21]:** i apologize for neglecting you in your moment of need, magnus. i do hope this evening will be enough to make it up to you. 

**[13:21]:** and you know as well as i do that you always look immaculate, wet hair or not. 

**[13:23]: Magnus Bane:** You say the sweetest things. 

Alec smiled, a slight blush creeping over his skin. Conversation with Magnus in the week since they had met had never grown awkward or difficult to continue. Alec Lightwood, a man known for keeping his conversations with relative strangers concise and to the point, found himself with his phone in his hand long after the clock ticked past two in the morning and an almost criminal willingness to use his emoji keyboard before even making it to work. 

**[13:25]:** what couldn’t you decide on anyway? something at work? 

**[13:27]: Magnus Bane:** All in good time, Alexander. You’ll see later tonight ;). 

Alec laughed brightly and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Magnus, Alec had quickly learned, was not afraid to tease or flirt with Alec. It forced Alec to not be awkward, and while they had yet to be in the same room again, Alec found himself almost at once more comfortable with the man than with members of his own family. 

They exchanged text messages until the time on Alec’s phone displayed far past half-past two. He showered slowly, taking his time to wash his hair with the conditioner Isabelle had forced him to pack and scrubbed his body with a lemon-scented body wash. He allowed his hair to air dry while he trimmed the slight stubble that covered the lower half of his face. With several hours to pass before he needed to dress properly, he pulled his sweatpants back on and sat in the living room with the sound of a sitcom he didn’t recognize in the background.

 **[15:32]: Mom:** Skype on Sunday, please. 

**[15:51]:** Isabelle mentioned it, I’ll be there. 

**[15:52]: Mom:** Thank you. Your father won’t be joining us. 

Alec, electing to ignore his mother’s last message and growing more restless, returned to his bedroom. He quickly ironed his shirt, brushed the dust off his jeans, and cleaned his shoes. Glancing at his hair in the mirror, he sighed as he noticed the fluffy curls atop his head would be almost impossible to maneuver into a date-appropriate hairstyle. He brushed his fingers through his fringe several times anyway. He fussed around the room, making his bed and ensuring the sheets were tucked neatly into the side of the bed, placing all his dirty clothes in the wash basket by his closet, and opening the windows to allow fresh air to fill the small space. 

He dressed slowly, ensuring he created no avoidable creases in the clothes and took a steadying breath as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror. His hair, now fully dry, was messy but decent enough for Alec to resist touching. His skin looked pale underneath the harsh lights against the white shirt, making the tattoo that was creeping out of his collar look strikingly dark. The long sleeves of his shirt covered the markings on his arm and he knew, based on Magnus’ comments when they first met, even if he did end up rolling his sleeves up and exposing the peculiar shapes, Magnus wouldn’t mind. 

He’d spent enough time nervously brushing invisible specks off his clothes that he was now risking being late. Alec sprayed cologne onto his neck, a small amount to ensure it didn’t get up his nose and grabbed his wallet as he made his way out the door. 

Fortunately, the restaurant Alec had chosen was close enough that he didn’t need to spend long on the metro. The crowds were overwhelming as he pushed his way through the people flocking the sidewalks in the opposite direction. It was warm, not stiflingly so, but Alec suspected his clammy palms and hot cheeks had less to do with the temperature and more to do with the heavy thumping that pounded in his chest. 

They’d agreed to meet at seven and at the turn of the hour, Alec briskly walked around the corner to find a sight that put the Eiffel Tower to shame. In front of _Théâtre de Minuit,_ a bar and restaurant converted in a long since abandoned church, stood Magnus. Twisted slightly, his back was mostly facing Alec, and Alec allowed himself a few seconds to look over the shorter man’s broad frame. Magnus stood with his feet crossed at the ankles, leaning slightly on the lampost outside the bar’s entrance. 

Approaching slowly, Alec placed his hand just above Magnus’ waist. 

“Vous venez ici souvent?” _do you come here often?_ He teased. 

One of Alec’s favorite features of this bar, the fact that caught his attention when he was walking passed late one night, was the seemingly hundreds of lights that twinkled around the building’s structure; nestled in the trees, strung from the windows, trailing along the fence, tiny spots of light shone against the slowly setting sky. Magnus, who spun on his heel while a gasp fell from his lips at the feeling of Alec’s hand on his waist, shone brighter than any of those lights had. 

“Alexander,” He beamed. 

Against this lighting, Alec noted, Magnus’ brown eyes shimmered speckles of gold. Alec took a step backward, his eyes roaming over Magnus’ outfit now he had a full view of the front. His shirt was mostly a royal blue, tight against the curves of his biceps, but was decorated in an abstract pattern of dark blue swirls and light blue squares. It would look bright and garish on anybody else, Alec thought, but the colors complimented Magnus’ skin perfectly. Alec smirked slightly as he remembered Magnus’ messages from earlier that day. His pants were tight and a thick black belt, silver buckle in the center, was wrapped around his hips. 

“You look amazing.” Alec exhaled.

“Thank you, darling. As do you.” Magnus reached over and fixed Alec’s jacket slightly, smoothing it down with his well-manicured index finger. “Come on, then. Drinks are on you.” 

Alec rolled his eyes but followed Magnus through the large double doors, entering the bar. 

“Bonsoir, messieurs. Avez-vous une réservation?” The maître d' asked. _good evening, gentlemen. do you have a reservation?_

“Oui. Une table pour deux pour Lightwood?” _yes. a table for two for lightwood?_ Alec responded. 

The waiter nodded politely and invited the men to follow him. They were led towards the back of the restaurant, passed the bar in the center of the large room, and were fortunately seated beside other small tables. 

“Ce tableau est-il satisfaisant?” _is this table okay?_

“Oui, merci.” Alec responded as he shrugged off his jacket, Magnus doing the same, and passed it over to the man who stood with an outstretched arm. He nodded once more before leaving them to take their seats. 

“I have to say, Alexander. I’ve never understood people who have a thing for other languages. But, I am starting to see the appeal.” Magnus smirked as he picked up the alcohol list from the center of the table. 

Alec rolled his eyes, “You’re only saying that because you don’t want to have to order for yourself. Can you even pronounce ‘ _vin rouge_ ’?” He teased back, plucking the menu from between Magnus’ fingers and pretending to intensely read the listings. 

“You can’t prove that.” 

“I’m a lawyer; yes I can.” 

“You’ve already been working with Ragnor for too long.” Magnus huffed, “That’s exactly the kind of bullshit he would come out with.” 

Alec laughed brightly but was interrupted from responding when the waiter returned to the table. “Avez-vous décidé de vos boissons, messieurs?” _have you decided on your drinks, gentlemen?_

Magnus leaned over slightly and pointed at his chosen drink. Alec smirked. 

“Oui. Deux martinis et une bouteille de vin rouge, s'il vous plaît.” _yes, two martinis and a bottle of red wine, please._

“Martinis _and_ wine? My, Alexander, are you trying to get me drunk?” 

“Of course, the only things you understand are alcohol-related. Why am I not surprised? And, the wine is for the main course.”

“You do spoil me.” Magnus smiled as Alec shook his head and withheld a laugh. 

“You can foot the bill next time.”

“I’m on a tutor’s salary, darling. ‘Next time’ might have to be the burger truck on the street we walked past.” 

The waiter returned quickly with their cocktails. Alec smiled over the rim of his glass as he replied:

“I would be happy with that.”

\--

“Oh my god, _shut up_.” 

“I’m telling you the truth!” 

“No, you’re not. You fucking can’t be.” 

“I don’t understand your problem.”

“I don’t have a problem, just like you don’t have a cat called _Chairman Meow._ ”

Magnus snorted loudly, a sound Alec knew he would deny had he made it three drinks earlier, and tightened his grip on Alec’s hand. Two martinis had quickly turned into four and the bottle of red wine had been drained long before Alec had been served his entree of Duck à l'Orange. Magnus’ cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of red and his words were only slightly slurred at the ends. The taste of the crème caramel they had shared lingered on Alec’s lips. 

“It’s a perfectly ordinary name, he loves it.” 

“No, _Fluffy_ is a perfectly ordinary name.” Alec giggled.

“No, darling. That’s just dull.” 

“I could never accuse you of being dull, that’s for sure.” 

The streets were quiet as they walked through the night, the time long since passed midnight, and the walk to Magnus’ apartment was passing far too quickly for Alec’s liking. Magnus’ hand was warm in Alec’s grip and despite claiming the contrary, Magnus walked the streets as though he had always belonged there, tugging Alec along behind him with confidence. 

They’d ridden the metro together, Alec finding out that Magnus lived in the opposite direction to him had been the only small hiccup in their otherwise perfect evening, and Magnus’ laughter had filled the otherwise empty carriage, continuing as they returned to the sidewalk. 

“He’s staying with my friend Raphael, seeing as I couldn’t bring him here with me. I facetime him every morning.”

Alec stopped walking, tugging Magnus back slightly, an incredulous smile on his lips. “You do not.” 

Magnus hummed as he nodded, “Yep. He always bops his nose against the camera when he sees me. I am a wonderful father.” 

Alec laughed brightly before they continued to walk. “You’re a nightmare, you mean.” He replied, shaking his head. 

“I have been called far worse by much less prettier faces, darling. I can deal with that.” The smile on his face grew smug as he squeezed Alec’s fingers. 

They walked for several more minutes, Alec’s eyes sweeping down Magnus’ body, and Alec noticed the small stumble in Magnus’ step. 

“Well, this is me.” 

Magnus had stopped them in front of a small, two-story building at the end of the street. It looked larger than Alec’s apartment from the outside and, with a small garden in front, it looked much far homelier than Alec’s ever had. Besides the red front door, a small post box displayed two names. 

“It’s lovely.” 

“Thank you, It’s not all mine. I’m on the second floor, I’m yet to meet my neighbor, I do hope Miss Clermont isn’t dead in there; that would be just my luck.” 

Alec laughed as he took in the expression on Magnus’ face, a small grimace as though he would be the one suffering most if that situation ever occurred. 

“You’re so dramatic. I’m sure she’s a delight.”

Magnus twisted around slightly, removing his hand from Alec’s and placing it just above the crook of his elbow. “Or she’ll break-in and murder me in my sleep. You’ll feel bad then, won’t you?” 

Alec’s hand found itself on Magnus’ hip. “Nah,” he smirked, “I’d even defend her in court.” 

“Nice try, you’re not a defense lawyer.” 

“Oh, you did listen to me? I thought you were devastated to find out I was in the _unsexy_ field of finance law?” Alec smirked, his head tilted down slightly as he took a step closer. 

“Darling, I think you have the ability to make anything sexy. You can talk numbers with me anytime.” He winked. 

“Do you ever _shut up_?” Alec mumbled, exasperated, but before Magnus could reply he was pressing their lips together with searing force. Magnus’ mouth was warm, his lips soft, and as Alec brushed his tongue over Magnus’ bottom lip, the taste of cherry lip balm flooded his mouth. Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s elbow and buried his fingers in the hair on the nape of Alec’s neck. He pulled on it slightly when Alec pulled Magnus closer by his hips. 

They pulled apart slowly, but not before Magnus took Alec’s bottom lip in between his teeth, sucking the skin slightly before releasing it with a groan. 

“I hope you know,” Magnus started, his chest rising and falling heavily as he panted, “That’s the only way you’re going to get me to shut up from now on.” 

Alec smiled and pressed his chest against Magnus. The necklace that hung low on Magnus’ chest dug into Alec’s chest. 

“That’s fine by me.”

\--

“Good afternoon, Alec.”

Maryse Lightwood was seated in front of a large bookshelf. The books were neatly organized and, Alec knew, placed in alphabetical order. Her hair was pulled tightly into a bun atop her head and not a strand was out of place. 

“Hi, mom.” 

For Alec, it was closer to the evening as the clock now displayed six pm. For his mother, and his siblings, whose faces were now filling the screen, it was only lunchtime. 

“Hey, Alec!” Izzy called, waving her hands towards the camera. 

“Nice seeing you, bro.” Jace smiled. His hair was in disarray, his normal quiff pushed to the side of his sweaty forehead, and Alec knew he had clearly just finished a workout. 

“Hey guys, how are you?” 

“We’re good.” Izzy replied as a small, smug smile began to form on her lips, “What about you? Anything _exciting_ happening in Paris?” 

Alec resisted the urge to tut in response; Izzy had received a minute-by-minute breakdown of his date with Magnus as soon as the other man closed his front door. 

“Well, I’m settling into the company well. Mr. Fell seems to think I’m doing a decent job and I haven’t gotten into any fights because I’ve accidentally insulted someone in French. So, I think it’s all going pretty well.” 

“That’s good, man. It’s so fucking weird without you in the city.” 

“Jace, watch your language.” Maryse scolded. 

“Mom, I’m twenty-five, it’s a bit late to start with the no cursing rule.” He smirked, and Alec knew that if they were in the same room, Maryse would have turned her back and pretended to not see Jace roll his eyes. 

“Jace is right though,” Izzy continued on behalf of her brother, “I’m so used to gatecrashing your lunch breaks with Clary; it’s not the same when there’s no one there to complain about us wasting his one free hour.” Izzy sighed. 

“It’s not like it’s going to be forever, I’m coming back in a year.” 

“Are you sure you can’t make it back for Christmas? Or New Years? We always spend it together.” Jace asked. 

Alec, in all honesty, had not begun to think about the festive period. It was only the start of June, he had months to figure out his plans. 

“I’ll look into it but I can’t guarantee it. If not, I’ll just stay and work over Christmas, use my holiday hours another time, maybe.” He suggested. 

“Good idea, Alec.” Maryse nodded, “Your father says hello, by the way.” 

Alec hummed quietly and nodded his head in acknowledgment. 

“Where is he?” 

“Oh, you know how busy he is. He has a meeting with the Branwells.”

Izzy, as though sensing where her mother was directing the conversation, interrupted before she could continue: “Hey Jace, how’s Clary doing? Have you heard from her since she left for that art show?” 

Alec, despite being over four thousand miles away, could feel his mother’s piercing eyes. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention, as though she were standing behind him, her breath was hot on his skin. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, dug his nails into the palm of his hand, and listened to his brother happily talk about his girlfriend.

\--

One lunchtime the following week found Alec pacing outside a university campus. He felt out of place as young students mulled around in light, summer attire, while he was adorned in a stuffy, grey and white suit. He’d left his briefcase in the office and so had nothing to occupy his restless hands, resting his back on the wall behind him, he rang his fingers together.

“Alexander!” A voice called out, snapping him out of his trance where his eyes were glued on the spot just above the doorway Magnus had come out of. _Département d'histoire et de Sciences Humaines._

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec smiled as the shorter man approached. His outfit was slightly less flamboyant than the previous times they had met, but Alec had a feeling Magnus was unable to look anything other than spectacular. His hair was flat, his fringe flopping down and covering his forehead, and his face was almost clear of any makeup. Slender fingers were decorated with their usual rings and the silver of Magnus’ necklace shone brightly against his maroon shirt. 

“Well, don’t you look handsome, darling.” He came to a stop by Alec and pressed a small but firm kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. 

“Says you,” Alec replied, taking Magnus’ hand in his own and leading him away from the campus, “how’s work going?”

“The same as ever, just with more French and me not understanding anything the students say. I felt like they were teaching me all morning.” 

He waved a hand out in front of himself as he spoke, flexing his fingers elegantly. With the way he was moving his digits, delicate and deliberate, to rid his knuckles and wrist of the tension gripping his pen had given him, Alec wouldn’t have been surprised to witness wisps of blue smoke erupt from his skin as though he were a character in fantasy show Simon would watch. Alec resisted the urge to ask Magnus if he owned any Harry Potter style cloaks; he felt like he already knew the answer to that. 

“I’m surprised so many people need tutors right now, what with it being almost summer.” 

“You’d be surprised. Most people just like somewhere to dump their kids, and a tutor is more productive than leaving them with a nanny. Besides, exams are coming up and I have no idea what the state schools have been teaching some of them.” 

Alec resisted the urge to chuckle as they walked around the street corner, heading towards the café Alec had suggested the night before. 

“You’re just saying that so they keep paying you, you’re a history snob.” 

“Darling, yesterday I had to explain to poor little Katharine that no, aliens did not build the pyramids. She’s seventeen and still hasn’t grasped the concept that just because rich white people can’t do it, it doesn’t have to be extraterrestrial.” Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. 

“Is this a bad time to ask you if Obama is actually a little lizard man?” Alec teased. 

Magnus grinned widely and bit the corner of his mouth. He lowered his voice, leaning in slightly to whisper into Alec’s ear: “I’m a history tutor, dear. I couldn’t possibly comment on the current goings-on.”

Alec chuckled, “Oh God, you sound just like Simon. Never let me get you two into a room together. When I first got my license he wanted me to drive him to Area 51. He didn’t talk to me for three days when I refused.” 

“Simon?” Magnus asked, his eyebrows creasing slightly. 

“Yeah, he’s my brother’s girlfriend’s best friend. I’ve known him since we were like fifteen.” Alec knocked his shoulder into Magnus’, smiling down at him until the other man returned his gaze with a small nod of the head. 

“That’s nice, will anyone be visiting you while you’re here?” Magnus asked as they came to a stop in front of the coffeehouse. Alec opened the door, let go of Magnus’ hand, and allowed him to walk inside first. 

“I doubt it,” he shrugged as they took a seat by the window, “They’re all busy enough as it is, and it’s not like I’ll be here forever.”

Magnus hummed in response as his eyes swept over the menu board; “I don’t know why I’m looking, I can’t understand any of that.” 

Alec, choosing not to tease him this time, plucked a menu from the holder that had been pushed into the far corner of the table, “Here, this is in English.” 

“Thank you, darling. I promise I am trying to learn. I just can’t seem to pick it up as easily as other languages.” 

“You speak other languages?” 

Magnus hummed once more while his index finger traced the words on the menu, he responded without looking up. “I still remember most of the Indonesian I learnt as a child and I have a very basic understanding of Spanish. Much to Raphael’s frustration, I can’t seem to get any further than that with it.” 

“That’s still impressive. Are you and Raphael close? You must be, seeing as he’s looking after He-whose-name-I-will-not-say.” Alec teased as he attempted to stifle the smile that was threatening to grow. This attempt grew even harder as Magnus looked up, looking Alec over with a glare.

“Yes, he is looking after The _Chairman_ .” He stressed, as though the force of his words would make him sound less ridiculous. Alec resisted the overwhelming need to reach over and brush his thumb over the back of Magnus’ hand, _barely_. “And yes, we’re incredibly close. He and I were in the same care system, that’s how we met Ragnor and then Catarina. They’re like family now.” 

Alec was interrupted just as he began to speak by the waiter who had approached their table. Alec, aware they were short on time, ordered a black coffee and plain cheese sandwich. Magnus, who had turned his nose up when Alec said he required no milk, ordered a large hot chocolate and a savory muffin. 

As the server walked away, Alec didn’t hesitate to continue their conversation. 

“I didn’t know you were in care, I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Magnus smiled, “It led me to meet some wonderful people so I’m grateful for it. Perhaps I’m odd in that way; most people expect me to break down in tears as soon as I mention my dead parents.” Magnus stretched his back slightly, his shoulders firm and rigid. 

Alec smirked, “You’re odd in a lot of ways.” 

Magnus gasped and pressed his hand against his chest mockingly, “Alexander, is that any way to talk to your date?” 

Alec waved his hand in between them, “This,” he motioned, “is not a date. You agreed to pay for our next date and I seem to recall handing fifteen euros to a waiter not five minutes ago.” 

“Any outing with you is a date, Alexander. _And,_ ” he paused, reaching over to stroke a finger over the prominent vein in Alec’s wrist, “that means our next date will be our third, and you know what people say about that, don’t you?” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “No, Magnus. Enlighten me. What do they say?” He rolled his hand over and took Magnus’ fingers between his own, squeezing tightly. 

“Let’s just say, I promise I won’t need to take you to a restaurant, darling. Your mouth will already be full.” 

Alec laughed loudly, a small snort escaping his nose, as Magnus blinked cheekily.

“You’re a pain in the ass, do you know that?” 

Magnus opened his mouth but Alec pressed a finger against his lips before any words could leave. “Don’t you dare say another word.” 

A tiny smirk grew on Magnus’ lips underneath Alec’s fingers, “Of course, dearest.” He blinked innocently and Alec felt it was safe to pull his finger away just as the waiter stood to the side with their order. 

“I wouldn’t want you to put me over your knee now, would I?” Magnus mumbled, under his breath but loud enough for Alec, and probably the poor underpaid server, to hear clearly. 

Alec felt his ears grow hot and he knew his cheeks had grown to match the same shade as Magnus’ shirt. 

“Next time a stranger asks me for directions, I’m leaving him to fend for himself.” 

Magnus laughed brightly, loudly, and a small dimple Alec hadn’t noticed before formed on his chin. The sound alone was almost worth the public humiliation. Almost.

\--

For their third date, Magnus, much to Alec’s surprise, did keep his promise. Rather than forcing him to dig out another stuffy outfit for a restaurant or an equally high-class establishment, Magnus had given Alec strict instructions to wear the exact opposite. 

**[09:21 am] Magnus Bane:** Good morning, darling! I hope you’re excited for this evening but I have one request for you, and I know you will worry, but I promise, I have not knocked my head. Please wear comfortable, casual clothing. Do not bring anything with you other than something to keep you and your fine ass warm. I will meet you outside your apartment at eight? <3

Alec, following his dates’ demands, had dressed in his loosest pair of grey sweatpants and a ribbed green sweater. His hair was a mess, he could admit, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind; not by the way his fingers were nestled into the curls in a tight grip as he pressed his body against Alec’s by his front door. Alec had barely had a chance to stutter out a hello as soon as he reached the sidewalk outside of his apartment before Magnus was on him. His lips were hot and moving fast against Alec’s, as though their last kiss, a small peck as Magnus headed back to the university and Alec returned to the office, had left him cold and Alec’s mouth was a fire setting him alight. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” Alec murmured as Magnus’ lips found the underside of Alec’s jaw, “but shouldn’t this happen _after_ the third date, not before?” 

“You lawyers,” Magnus mumbled, his words almost unintelligible against Alec’s skin, “You’re always overthinking things.” He teased, biting at Alec’s skill gently before pulling away. 

“Come on, then. I want to get there before the sun sets.” 

“Where are we going?” He asked, his eyes assessing Magnus before he continued, “and why do you have that bag?”

He hadn’t noticed it at first, too concentrated on seeing Magnus in something as casual as an oversized sweater, but now that Magnus had stepped away he wondered how he had ever missed it. It was large, as large as a picnic basket, and Alec knew it must have been heavy, though Magnus’ expression showed he wasn’t struggling. 

“All in good time, darling. Come on.” 

Alec didn’t continue to question Magnus, who frequently had to pause his wide strides to check Google Maps, for the half an hour journey. Magnus’ hand didn’t leave the warmth of Alec’s own once, not even on the overfilled train ride, and his grasp on his hand grew tighter as they approached their location. A hill, on top of which sat Sacré Coeur Basilica, _Sacred Heart_ ; a church that towered high above them built in white stone with marble statues outside its large doors. 

Magnus, rather than heading inside, headed towards a small patch of grass that was in front of the building. He pulled Alec along behind him, who was trying to hide the fact he was slightly out of breath from the uphill walk, and dropped his bag to the ground. After dropping Alec’s hand, he opened the bag and began rummaging through it.

“What are we doing here, Magnus?” 

“We’re having a picnic!” He beamed, pulling out a blanket from the bag and draping it on to the floor. 

“A picnic?” 

“Yes, Alexander. I’ve packed wine, some fruit, and any snacks I could find in my kitchen.” As he spoke he placed himself down on the blanket and beckoned Alec closer with his hand. 

“You’re adorable.” Alec smiled, setting himself down, and taking Magnus’ hand tightly in his own. “What made you think of this?” 

“Look at this view, Alexander. We may technically live here, but we need to do the touristy thing at least once.” 

Alec, finally pulling his view away from the side of Magnus’ face, took in the sights before him. The Eiffel Tower, arguably one of the most recognized structures in the world, stood before him. It stood over the city proudly, it’s metal beams glistening underneath the slowly setting sky. While it wasn’t a particularly busy night, several other people were stretched out on the grass, in much a similar fashion to Alec and Magnus, with their eyes fixed on the landmark. 

Alec turned his gaze on to Magnus instead. 

The other man’s eyes were focused on the view before them. A small smile on his face, making the small dimple appear on his cheek, and Magnus’ eyelids were blinking slowly, as though he was afraid to take his eyes away for too long. Magnus reached his spare hand into the bag once more, pulling out a bottle of red wine, placing it in between his knees, and a pair of plastic wine glasses. 

“Here, let me open it.” Alec mumbled, releasing Magnus’ hand to grab the bottle and twist the cap open. 

“Such a gentleman.” Magnus teased. 

“Shut up, this was a lovely idea. The least I can do is pour you a drink.” 

Magnus held the cups up, holding them steady as Alec filled them, and placed the bottle to his side once Alec had screwed the cap back on. Magnus, who had previously sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, wriggled slightly on the blanket and threw his legs over Alec’s, slotting his feet between Alec’s calves. 

“Are you comfortable there?” Alec asked, his hand already reaching to stroke against Magnus’ knee. 

“Yep,” Magnus said smugly, the ‘p’ popping loudly in the relatively quiet air, “You make a lovely leg rest.” 

“I’m glad I can provide some use for you.” Alec took a sip of his wine, the slight tartness pleasant on the tip of his tongue, and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on the fabric of Magnus’ pants. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You have no idea what you provide for me.” 

Alec barely managed to suppress an eye roll, something he had gotten immeasurably better at in the short time he had known Magnus. “You make me feel like a teenager,” He laughed, “sneaking me away to drink wine on some grass with my boyfriend at night; I hope we make it back for curfew.” 

“I bring you to the _Eiffel Tower_ and that’s how you describe it? You make it sound like I’m going to give you a handjob on a park bench and then ignore you at prom.” 

“ _Magnus Bane_ ,” Alec gasped, mockingly scandalized, “are you speaking from experience there?” 

“Legally, I don’t have to answer that question.” Magnus smirked into his cup and took a deep drink. 

“You never fail to surprise me.” 

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus shuffled closer to Alec, their shoulders pressed together firmly, and took Alec’s hand from his knee. “And don’t think I missed what you said there, are we _boyfriends_ now?” He leaned even closer and brushed his nose against Alec’s in a soft, barely-there, motion. Alec licked his bottom lip. 

“I would like that, if you would.” He mumbled and as he spoke, his lips brushed Magnus’. 

“Darling, I’ve been referring to you as my _boyfriend_ in my head since the moment you called my best friend a _‘pompous, English nightmare_.” Magnus laughed. He wrapped his hands around the back of Alec’s neck and pushed their lips together. 

The Eiffel Tower stood proud behind them, permanently posed against a pristine background, as though trapped inside a postcard. It watched over them as Magnus removed the wine glass from Alec’s hand to allow the taller man’s arms to wrap around his waist. Crowding over his body, Magnus’ touch carved words into Alec’s skin that no postcard could contain.

\--

Alec awoke to a fingernail gently scratching the side of his neck, or, more specifically, the tattoo that adorned it. Magnus’ fingertips were soft against Alec’s skin, seemingly uncaring that Alec had recently forgone shaving and his stubble was more unruly than he usually allowed. He shuffled slightly as Magnus’ finger trailed down to the dip in his shoulder, wandering down his naked chest before reaching its destination; carding through the smattering of hair that covered Alec’s chest. Magnus’ face was pressed into the curve of Alec’s neck, his lips pulled into a barely-there smile, and his fingers didn’t halt their small movements, rubbing circles into Alec’s skin, as Alec properly gained consciousness. 

“G’morning, babe,” Alec mumbled quietly, his words slightly muffled as he spoke into the top of Magnus’ head. 

“ _Babe,_ ” Magnus teased, “I should get you into my bed more often if it brings out the pet names.” 

Alec shuffled slightly, tightening his grip on Magnus’ waist, and pulled himself impossibly closer to Magnus. 

Exhaustion had engulfed the pair. They had returned home not too far after sunset, but their early night had resulted in everything other than a perfect night's sleep. Alec last recalled checking Magnus’ bedside clock as the time approached two in the morning. Normally, he would scold himself for keeping such late hours and resign himself to being a misery for the entirety of the following day. However, as he felt Magnus’ mouth sucking against his pulse point, the other man recovered enough from round three to drape his naked form across Alec’s body, Alec couldn’t bring himself to care about a healthy sleep schedule. 

“I’m surprised I managed to keep my hands off you for three whole dates,” Alec continued after a moment, “I didn’t know what I was missing.” 

“You are a charmer. Thank you, darling.” 

Magnus removed himself from Alec’s body and sat up carefully, his golden sheets pooling at his lap. Magnus turned to face Alec slowly, stretching his arms out wide and Alec resisted the urge to push him back down on the bed. Magnus’ almost unblemished skin was adorned with small markings, blue and red bruises that trailed from behind his ear, down his chest, and coming to a stop on the inside of his thighs; Alec rested his hand on the hot skin that was hidden underneath the bedsheets. Alec knew he would be sporting a look similar. 

“I have to say,” Magnus went on, “I was very impressed. I’ll be notifying Ragnor of your good work.” 

Alec sat up abruptly, wincing slightly as he felt the sting of the scratch marks covering his back, and took Magnus’ chin in his hand with a firm grasp. “If you _ever_ ,” Alec stressed, “ever, tell Ragnor about what I am like in bed, I will never get back into bed with you.” 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus beamed, bringing his hand to rest on Alec’s hand, “If you wanted to try locations outside of the bedroom I would be more than willing to try. Though, I can’t say I’m surprised, with the way you were pulling me on to your lap beside the most famous tourist attraction in Europe.” 

“For that comment, I’m making breakfast. And you’re not having any of it.” 

Alec took his hands away from Magnus, and immediately missed the warmth his boyfriend provided. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, pulling a pair of sweatpants over his hips, and headed towards the kitchen. 

Magnus’ apartment was larger than Alec’s. It was a mostly open-plan layout, with a separate study off to one side, it was full of light and smelt of flora in a way that wasn’t artificial or stuck in Alec’s nose. Alec quickly made work of working through Magnus’ cupboards and refrigerator, collecting eggs, milk, and flour to make them some pancakes. He was in the middle of whisking the concoction together when Magnus emerged from the bedroom. He came to a stop at the edge of the kitchen counter. 

“Alexander Lightwood is making my breakfast in my kitchen and he isn’t wearing a shirt.” He gasped, “Whatever gods there may be up there; thank you.” He raised his hands as though in prayer and Alec rolled his eyes in response. 

“I’ve already told you. You’re not getting any of this.” 

“Darling,” he whined, coming to stand behind Alec as the taller man poured the pancake batter into the awaiting frying pan, “You’re the one that drained all my energy. I need feeding.” 

“Hey, you’re the one that wouldn’t let _me_ sleep last night.” 

“Oh, I’m so _sorry_ ,” He mumbled into the back of Alec’s neck, “How awfully _rude_ of me.” Magnus’ hands moved from Alec’s hips to the front of his sweatpants, the tips of his fingers making their way underneath the elastic. 

“Stop that,” Alec tutted, “Neither of us will be eating anything if you keep that up.” 

“I have something you can eat.” Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s spine, his lips soft as he moved over the broad expanse of Alec’s back. He moved down slightly, kissing the bumps of Alec’s spine, and his thumb rubbed in circles where Alec knew his tattoo sat. 

“You’re insatiable.” 

“For you? Always.” He placed one final kiss onto the side of Alec’s neck and pulled away. Alec shook the pancake in the pan, careful to ensure it wouldn’t stick, while Magnus took a seat on the empty counter to his side. Crossing his legs, Alec was quietly thrilled to realize they had accidentally worn the others’ clothing, Magnus allowed his eyes to openly roam Alec’s body. 

“You’ve kept me waiting for long enough, darling.” He said, his eyes glued to the side of Alec’s neck, where the intricate design of his tattoo was joined by varying sizes of red marks. 

“I’m working on them as fast as I can, babe. Perfection takes time.” 

“I’m not talking about the pancakes, idiot.” Magnus laughed, “Are you ever going to tell me what your tattoos mean? Or am I just going to one day find out you sold your soul to join a cult and you all walk around with matching tribal tattoos?” 

Alec, who had frozen slightly when Magnus first asked the question, laughed loudly and shook his head. 

“I’m not in a cult. Don’t worry.” He flipped over the pancake and placed it on the plate next to the stovetop. 

“So you just got cult tattoos for the fun of it.” 

Alec chuckled once more, “They’re not cult tattoos. They’re _runes_.” 

“Runes?” 

“Yep,” Alec answered absentmindedly, making quick work of making the slowly mounting pile of pancakes. 

“And I’m supposed to know what they are?” 

“You don’t?” 

“Should I?” 

Alec shrugged, “I presumed you would, what with you being a master history tutor.” 

“Clearly I am in the wrong profession. Stop keeping me waiting, tell me about them.”

Magnus reached over and turned the heat off the stove. He beckoned Alec closer, pulling him in between his now open legs, and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Well, you know about Jace and Izzy, my siblings.” He paused, waiting for Magnus to nod in response, “We had a little brother, Max. He was twelve when I was twenty-one. He died three weeks before he was supposed to turn thirteen.” 

“ _Darling_ ,” Magnus gasped, lowering his hands and placing them on Alec’s jaw. 

Alec blinked a few times, “It’s okay. I like talking about him. Come on, let's go eat these on the couch.” 

He pulled away from Magnus’ grip and grabbed the plate of pancakes, heading towards the couch on the other side of the room. Magnus quickly grabbed a tub of Nutella from the fridge and two spoons, following after the other man. Alec ripped into the food, placing a piece in his mouth before he continued speaking. 

“He was diagnosed with Leukemia in my first year of college. He was so happy all the time, it was hard to see him looking so small in a hospital bed. They never warn you for how fast cancer can spread and they weren’t aggressive enough with treatments,” Alec paused and inhaled a deep, grounding breath, “before we knew it, it was too late.” 

“Alexander, I’m so sorry.” 

“No, don’t be. He hated sympathy, he hated me visiting because he knew I wouldn’t want to leave again. He was a good kid. Funny and stupidly smart, he definitely would have taken over the family business if he had the opportunity.” Alec laughed quietly, blinking quickly to remove the tears that were threatening to pool in his eyes. 

“He sounds like a great brother.” 

“He was. The day he died, none of us knew what to do with ourselves. We all just sat around and cried until I couldn’t take it anymore. I went for a walk, I was gone for hours, and before I knew it I ended up at a shitty tattoo studio on our block. Fortunately, Jace and Izzy found me before I could go in there and get something stupid like ‘ _fuck cancer_ ’ on my arm or something. But I couldn’t shake the feeling that seeing that studio gave me.” 

Alec paused, suddenly overwhelmed, and took the spoon from Magnus' hand. He dug the utensil into the jar of Nutella and scooped a large spoonful out, shoving it directly into his mouth. Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s thigh and squeezed gently. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Alec continued after a few moments, “I was in the English society at university. It was basically a pretentious book club, but one week we were reading this book about ancient symbols in different religions. I don’t even know _why_ , I think it was suggested by a girl majoring in philosophy, so we read it and I was fascinated.”

He took Magnus’ hand from his thigh and intertwined their fingers. 

With his spare hand, he brushed a finger over the tattoo on his neck. “This was the first one I became fixated with. I’m not even sure which culture it came from anymore. But it represents deflection, _blocking_ , and after Max died that’s all we were really capable of doing. I showed it to Jace and Izzy and we got them done the day I had to leave for university for the first time after he was gone. Jace got it on the inside of his arm, Izzy’s is on her ankle.”

“Why did you choose your neck? It’s not exactly subtle.” Magnus mumbled quietly, as though he were afraid to break the quiet spell that had fallen over the apartment. 

“Max first went into the hospital because he had swollen lymph nodes, they made his neck look misshapen and bumpy. Jace suggested it when I didn’t know where to put it; he said Max would appreciate the irony.” 

Magnus chuckled softly. He leaned over and pressed a small kiss on the underside of Alec’s jaw, just missing the edge of the tattoo. 

“You’re a good soul, Alexander. Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

“I want to share everything with you, babe. I’m sorry I never told you before.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmured, taking the plate off his lap, and shuffled closer to Alec, “we’re still very new. You only have to share things you are comfortable with sharing, I promise.” 

“Thank you. The same goes for you. I want to know everything, but all in your own time.”

Alec noticed Magnus’ thumb stopped rubbing circles into Alec’s jaw for a second before he continued the movements, “Thank you, darling.” 

“You can ask about the rest of the tattoos, you know. I promise none of those have such a tragic backstory.” 

Magnus waved his hand in a motion Alec recognized: _go on, then_. 

“This one,” Alec pointed to the small one on his hip, “means stamina. I got it during my last run of exams and I was exhausted. It obviously didn’t really do anything but it gave me the boost I needed. And the one on my back technically means _courage in combat_ , I got it when I tanked my first professional case.”

“You are full of surprises, my dear. I like them.” 

“Really?"

“Yes, they all have meaning that's important to you and they make you look sexy as hell, why wouldn’t I like them?” 

“My mother hates them.” 

“It’s a good job I’m not your mother, then. Especially taking into account what we got up to last night.”

“Have I ever mentioned you’re insatiable? Come on, I’m exhausted. Put something on TV and let me nap.” 

Magnus laughed but followed Alec’s instructions. He rummaged for the remote control for a few moments and turned the screen on, flicking through several French-speaking channels before finding something suitable, and understandable, to leave on in the background. Alec felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He had felt it several minutes earlier, but it didn’t feel appropriate to pull out his cell phone while discussing Max. Taking the moments Magnus was preoccupied, he took it from his pocket and checked his notifications. 

**[11:13 am]: Dad:** Here is Lydia Branwell’s number. I have passed yours along to her too. Please arrange a time to call. 

**[11:25 am]: Unknown Number:** Hey, Alec. This is Lydia Branwell. Your father is good friends with my parents and suggested we get in contact. I understand you’re in Paris currently, what’s that like? x

Alec placed his cell phone back into his pocket and rested his head against Magnus’ chest. The man underneath him laughed at whatever was being shown on screen, the chuckle loud against Alec’s ear, and Alec allowed himself to sink further into his skin.

\--

Before Alec could fully catch his footing, September was upon them. The past four months moved quickly and unapologetically, with work picking up pace, and his free time now filled with _Magnus_. Alec wasn’t prepared for his birthday to come hurtling towards him at such speed. Alec woke that morning, Magnus tucked into his side, with his phone buzzing annoyingly next to him. 

“Alexander, answer your phone, or I will not hesitate to throw it out of the window,” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s skin. 

Huffing out a deep breath, he pulled himself away from Magnus and reached over to grab his phone from the bedside table. The incessant buzzing paused as he took it in hand and unplugged it from the charger, before beginning again almost immediately. 

Alec accepted the call as he crossed his legs underneath him. Magnus rolled over beside him, placing his head in Alec’s lap, and began to almost purr as Alec’s fingers found themself nestling into his hair. 

“Izzy, It’s six am. What do you want?” 

Alec had to pull the phone away from his ear as his younger sister began to sing _Happy Birthday_. He pressed the speaker button and allowed his sister’s voice to fill the room. Magnus grumbled before he attempted to suppress a laugh, he nuzzled his nose into the crease of Alec’s knee. 

Before Alec could respond, he heard his brother’s voice join in. Jace’s voice was deep but just as loud as Izzy’s and Alec suspected the pair were far passed sober. 

“Thank you, guys. But please, never sing to me again.” He said as they concluded. 

“I can’t promise that, hermano. What are you doing?” Her voice, almost songlike, teased as though she was fully aware she had disturbed her brother’s sleep. 

“As it’s six am, I was asleep. Which I still should be.” 

“Don’t be such a grump, it’s your birthday!” 

“I’ve had enough of them already, I don’t need to be excited about this one, _Un enfant surdoué_.” 

“Are you at Magnus’ place?” Izzy asked, ignoring Alec’s bored tone. Once again, before Alec could speak, Jace decided to make his presence known. 

“Magnus? Is that the boyfriend?” 

Magnus, who Alec had presumed had fallen back to sleep, snorted quietly. Alec could feel his lips stretch into a smile against his skin. “It’s too early to come up with a witty response to that; remind me later, darling.”

Alec grinned and tugged on a piece of Magnus’ hair. “ _Yes_ , that’s the boyfriend. Who is grumpy without his beauty sleep and you just woke up three hours before our alarm was supposed to go off.” 

“I am _not_ grumpy.” He mumbled, further proving Alec’s point. 

“We just wanted to be the first to say happy birthday!” 

“And you were, can I go back to sleep now?” 

“No!” Jace and Izzy called out in unison. 

“Why not?” 

“Hold on,” Izzy mumbled, before ending the call. Before Alec could react, he was receiving a facetime call. 

“Babe, you might want to get your head off my lap.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh before answering the call. Soon, Izzy and Jace’s faces were filling the screen. It had just passed midnight in New York but neither of Alec’s siblings looked ready for bed. Izzy’s hair was straight and a thin, silver headband sat on her head. Her eyeliner was thin around her eyes, and Alec could see the slight hint of silver on her eyelids. Jace’s hair was perfectly slicked back, the blonde looking almost brown underneath the gel, and his leather jacket was tight around his shoulders. They sat close, pressed together on Isabelle’s couch, and Alec could hear the voices of their friends around them. 

“There you are!” Izzy called, “Look, say hi to everyone!” 

She turned her phone around so the camera was facing their group of friends. Simon was sitting on the floor, switch controller in hand that he raised in a wave. His pale skin looked flushed and the dopey grin on his face was definitely vodka induced. “Hey, pal. Happy birthday.” 

“Thanks, Simon.” Alec nodded. He felt Magnus shuffle slightly before he sat up and seated himself slightly behind Alec, dropping his head onto Alec’s shoulder, as he looked down at the phone. 

They saw Simon’s eyebrows raise and, in almost the same moment, Magnus gasped. 

“Magnus?” 

“Simon?” 

They asked in unison. Alec turned to face Magnus, the shock evident on his face, as his boyfriend lent forward. “You know each other?” 

“Sherman was Raphael’s roommate at college; though I always suspected there was always something more there.” Magnus mumbled. 

Alec turned to face the phone again in time to witness Simon’s face flush a brighter pink as he took the phone from Isabelle. 

“How are you, Magnus? I didn’t know you were in Paris, nevermind Alec’s _handsome_ boyfriend that Isabelle doesn’t shut up about.”

“It’s lovely to hear I’m being talked about across the ocean, Samuel. I got here just a few weeks after Alexander.”

“And how’s Raph? I haven’t heard from him in a while.” 

“He’s well, he’s still in New York. I’ll let him know we spoke.”

Magnus smiled, but Alec saw it didn’t quite reach his eyes. They spoke with the group for a few more minutes. After the brief awkwardness with Simon, Magnus went about meeting, albeit virtually, the rest of the intoxicated group. Clary, Meliorn, Andrew, and Lorenzo wished Alec a happy birthday before they ended the call. 

Magnus sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, pulling Alec down with him, before waiting for Alec to spoon him.

“I can’t believe you know Simon, of all the people in New York.” Alec murmured into the back of Magnus’ neck, sleep threatening to claim him once again. 

“I can’t believe it, really. Wait,” Magnus paused as he reached down and tangled his fingers with Alec, laying them to rest on his stomach as Alec slotted his leg in between Magnus’, “Do you know Clary?” 

“Fray? Yeah, she’s my brother’s girlfriend.” 

“What an impossibly small world, biscuit was the one to introduce Raphael to Simon; I mentioned he was looking for a roommate and she knew someone in the same predicament.” Magnus chuckled slightly, the sound sleepy and muffled against the pillow under his head. 

“I suppose this is going to make the whole _meeting my friends at home_ thing easier for you, you already know half of them.” Alec teased. 

“Coincidence is a wonderful thing, darling.”

Alec fell back to sleep on the morning of his twenty-seventh birthday with a smile on his lips and Magnus’ hand in his own.

\--

Alec had thought hearing his siblings’ intoxicated singing was enough to ruin the _Happy Birthday_ song for the rest of his life. He quickly retracted this thought when he woke again, three hours later, to Magnus mumbling the words into the top of his back. His boyfriend pressed small kisses to the top knob of his spine, his tongue darting out to lick at the skin before he slowly sucked it into his mouth. He moved around slightly, his lips meeting the flesh underneath Alec’s earlobe, and began to nibble at the skin while he began singing a second round of the song. 

“Happy birthday dear Alexander,” he mumbled directly into Alec’s ear, sending a slight shiver through Alec’s body before he turned Alec’s face to meet his and pressed a long kiss onto Alec’s waiting mouth. “Happy birthday, darling.” 

“Hm, I could get used to waking up like that.” Alec allowed his eyes to flutter open 

“I’m going to choose to be offended that this is the happiest you have ever woken up, seeing as I’ve woken you up with a blowjob before.” Magnus huffed, though the wide smile on his face betrayed his attempt at annoyance. 

“Don’t worry, that still holds my top spot, babe.” Alec stretched his arms and sat up. Now the sun was up, he didn’t mind being awake. Magnus sat on the edge of his bed, dressed in Alec’s sweatpants and, though it wasn’t an unusual sight, Alec thanked whatever birthday Gods that may be out there for the fact his boyfriend had chosen to forget about a shirt. 

Magnus barked out a loud laugh and leaned forward to kiss Alec once more. 

“Come on, I made breakfast. We can put on a movie, your choice, and then I can give you your present.”

“Surely it would be best for me to stay here?”

“Why’s that?” 

“Well, I’m hoping you’re my present. And that wooden floor plays havoc with my knees.” 

Magnus shook his head and laughed brightly. “Oh, _sayang_ ,” He sighed. “I’ve created a monster.” 

Alec chuckled and allowed Magnus to take his hand and pull him out of the bed. “I’ll just take that part of my gift later then, please.”

“Whatever the birthday boy wants, of course. Now _come on_ , I’m starving.” 

Alec laughed as Magnus tugged him out into the living area. He dropped his hand and headed towards the kitchen, now that he was fully awake Alec could smell the inviting scent of vanilla, while Alec headed towards the couch. He’d just selected his movie of choice when Magnus rejoined him, two plates of waffles in his hands. 

“No.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “It’s my choice.” 

“It’s your _birthday_ which is traditionally a _happy_ day. And you want to spend it watching the most depressing movie ever made?” 

“ _Brokeback Mountain_ is not the most depressing movie ever made, Magnus. Anyway, need I remind you that _you_ made me watch _Grave of the Fireflies_ to celebrate our one month anniversary? That was depressing, babe.” 

“ _That_ also doesn’t count, Alexander. You made me turn it off so we could have sex.” Magnus huffed as he took a seat next to Alec, handing the other man his plate of food and a fork. 

Alec dug the side of his fork into the waffle and stuffed his mouth with the cooked dough and cold whipped cream. He hummed around the mouthful: “This is good.” 

“I don’t like that you sound surprised there, darling. I’m quite the chef when I want to be.” 

“I’m sure even Julia Childs herself would be proud of you, Magnus. Now come on, eat up so we can watch the movie without the sound of chewing drowning out Jake.” 

“You only like this film so much because you have a crush on Jake; I know it. How else could you put up with a name as stupid as Jack fucking Twist?”

“Of course,” Alec replied, “Just like you only let me watch it because you like seeing Heath.” 

“Well, that’s a given. Look at the man.” 

Alec laughed and knocked his knee against Magnus’, knocking the plate that was perched there dangerously. 

“There we have it, then.” Alec teased, “If you run off with Ennis, I can have Jack all to myself.” 

“I don’t want Ennis; he’s into _raw_ sex in a _tent_ , on a _mountain_. I feel sick at the thought.” Magnus shivered. 

Alec chuckled around the fork in his mouth, “If you ever finally let me take you camping; I’ll make sure to pack all the essentials.” 

“And what are the essentials?” 

“Lube and an airbed, obviously.” 

“God, I really have created a monster. Put on your terrible movie.”

Two hours later, as Alec brushed away the tears that were cascading freely down Magnus’ cheeks and pressed a kiss to the corner of his eye, Jack’s words resonated in Alec’s ears. 

_‘Ya know it could be like this, just like this, always.’_

_\--_

Alec was about to step into _Baguett's Café_ , a small coffee shop he favored whenever he found himself on the Right Bank of the Seine, when he noticed the small bulletin taped to the storefront’s glass window. Only the top corners had been stuck down, which left the bottom flapping upwards due to the slight breeze. It read ‘Une exposition de rêve d'Italie. soirée mascarade au louvre _’_ , to which Alec quickly translated in his head to ‘ _A dream exhibition from Italy. a masquerade event at the louvre_.’ The letters were intertwined with one another in neat cursive, a font similar to Magnus’ handwriting, and the details of the event lay in the small print at the bottom of the pamphlet. Alec bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hide the smirk growing on his face when he read ‘A free bottle of champagne to any patrons that donate to the museum.’ He pulled out his phone and quickly swiped across the screen to open the camera, taking a picture of the advertisement, before pulling open his and Magnus’ messages.

 **[12:55 pm]: Magnus Bane:** Ragnor is an insufferable asshole and I’m insisting you quit so I never have to see him again. He told me you were across town during your lunch hour so he’s forcing me to have lunch with him in the office and he won’t let me redecorate in here. Honestly, how do you get so much work done when there’s so much beige in here? 

**[13:00]:** try not to have a fight with him, i need to keep on my boss’ good side. 

**[13:00]:** also, are u free tonight?

 **[13:01]: Magnus Bane:** I can’t promise anything. And for you? Always, darling. What did you have in mind? 

Alec grinned as he stepped forward in the queue, his eyes not bothering to peruse the menu on the wall as he quickly opened google maps before returning to his messages. 

**[13:04]:** it’s a surprise. meet me at 5 Place de l'Hôtel de Ville, 75004 at half eight. wear a suit. 

Alec slipped his phone into his back pocket, not bothering to respond to Magnus’ text as it almost immediately buzzed after his message was delivered. He thanked the barista for his coffee and grinned. 

\--

**[20:28]: Magnus Bane:** This is a pretty cruel way to stand someone up, Alexander. Where are you?

 **[20:28]: Magnus Bane:** It’s cold! I didn’t bring a scarf and you’re late! The hotel is beautiful but you’re the worst boyfriend ever. 

**[20:29]: Magnus Bane:** Alec! I can see you’re reading these! What’s going on? 

**[20:29]: Magnus Bane:** If you don’t reply right now I will never speak to you again. 

**[20:30]: Magnus Bane:** Aleccccc.

Alec grinned as he stared down at his boyfriend’s angry texts, Magnus’ impatience rolling off his messages in waves, despite the fact Alec’s plan was currently working perfectly. 

**[20:31]:** technically, you were early. 

**[20:31]: Magnus Bane:** Do not get smart with me. Where are you?

 **[20:31]:** i’m where i’m supposed to be. now, are you at the entrance? 

**[20:31]: Magnus Bane:** Yes, and everyone is staring at me. 

**[20:32]:** only because you look dazzling, i’m sure. 

**[20:32]:** go to the desk and tell them my name. follow their instructions. 

**[20:32]: Magnus Bane:** What the fuck is happening, Alexander? 

**[20:33]:** just do it. i’ll see you soon. 

Alec set his phone down on the side of the bar and shook his head as he laughed, his phone lighting up with _one, two, three, four_ more messages from Magnus. He smirked and finished the last of the whiskey that had sat warming in his left hand. The large hall had been almost emptied for the evening’s events, save for grand bust statues situated in neat lines down the center. Large paintings were perched on the walls, mounted on intricately decorated frames next to small tiles detailing their histories. Alec cast an unfocused glance at the works around him for several minutes. The mask on his face scratched at his skin, causing his nose to itch unpleasantly.

He’d elected for a simple mask for himself. Matte black silk that wrapped tightly around his face, covering only his eyes and nose. The edges were adorned in an intricate golden thread that lay in small spirals. It matched his suit, black and slim, and quickly stood out to him at a quick stop to the thrift store that was situated a few streets away from Alec’s apartment. 

Alec waited for nearly ten minutes before turning around to face the barmaid once again, the smell of sandalwood flooding his nostrils as a small breeze brushed past him. 

He tilted his empty whiskey glass towards the girl, _Maia_ , her name tag read. “Another one of these, please. And,” He sat up from his stool, spinning on his heel, and approached the man that had taken a seat to his left, “Whatever this gentleman wants. On me.” 

The other jumped slightly, his eyes roaming Alec’s body, pausing slightly to linger at the tip of the tattoo that was creeping out of Alec’s collar, before finally meeting his eyes. 

“Oh, no need for that. I’m meeting my boyfriend.” 

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” He teased, holding out his hand, “I’m Robert Trueblood.” His father’s name and mother’s maiden name slipped out jokingly. 

Magnus snorted, taking hold of Alec’s outstretched hand. “Lovely to meet you, Mr. Trueblood, I’m Jack Twist.” 

Alec laughed loudly and took a seat on the stool next to Magnus while the other ordered his drink. His eyes swept over Magnus’ body, taking in the man’s outfit. He’d dressed up for the occasion, despite not knowing what the occasion was, and the chains draped around his exposed neck shone brightly underneath the ballroom’s lights. His pants were stretched sinfully tight over his legs, the fabric tugging in places as he shifted in his seat, crossing his ankles over one another. His white shirt was just opaque enough to be suitable for The Louvre.

Magnus’ mask, the one Alec had left with the front desk of the hotel next door, was more intricately designed than Alec’s. In a similar way to Alec’s, only Magnus’ eyes were covered, the mask tied back by a thin thread of ribbon that nestled into Magnus’ dark hair. The paper-mâché material was divided by a thin belt of gold, cutting directly in between Magnus’ eyes, with one half adorned in gold detailing and the other displaying a checkerboard of red, blue, and green. The gold and red matching the rings on Magnus’ fingers. 

“So, tell me about your boyfriend, Mr. Twist.” Alec teased as Maia returned with their drinks. 

“Oh, well. We were supposed to meet at the hotel next door, I thought the horny bastard was whisking me away for the night to have his wicked way with me,” Magnus rolled his eyes before continuing, “But he stood me up.” 

“He sounds like an asshole. You should come home with me, instead.” 

Magnus smirked into his martini glass. “You seem very sure of yourself. My boyfriend would kick your ass if he found out; he’s a lawyer.” Magnus allowed his eyes to freely roam over Alec’s broad shoulders. 

“I’ll take my chances.” He paused, his head turning to the crowd that was amassing at the far end of the room, “You want to dance?” 

If his face had been uncovered, Alec would have been able to see Magnus’ eyebrow raise in surprise. Magnus downed the remains of his drink, holding his hand out for Alec to take, “I thought you would never ask.” 

Alec took Magnus’s hand in his and tugged him towards the small group of people. The music was louder here than it had been at the bar, the speakers directed at the makeshift dance floor. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ waist, tugging him closer and pressing their chests together, while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, toying with the hairs at the nape of his neck. They danced together, Alec’s feet shuffling on the ground in an awkward attempt to not stand on Magnus’ toes. Magnus pressed himself closer to Alec, their chests warm against one another, as Alec’s fingers found their way underneath Magnus’ loose shirt, his fingertips feeling cold against the heat of Magnus’ back.

“You’ve got moves, Mr. Trueblood.” Magnus mocked, trying not to wince as Alec’s heavy boot landed on his little toe. 

“Thank you, Mr. Twist. I’ve been practicing.” 

They moved together for several minutes, Magnus’ head tucked into Alec’s neck before Magnus pulled away almost entirely. His hand found Alec’s, their fingers interlocking, and he tugged Alec along behind him as he walked out of the building. 

“Where are we going?” Alec laughed.

“Where’s your sense of mystery, Mr. Trueblood? I thought we could take a walk.” 

“And how do I know you’re not taking me somewhere to kill me.” 

The corner of Magnus’ mouth quirked up into a slight smirk, his eyes swept over Alec’s frame, and his eyes glistened mischievously. “Something tells me you can handle yourself just fine.” 

They walked slowly for a long while and as the hour passed quickly, Alec felt his facade slipping every few minutes. 

“Do you believe in destiny, Mr. Trueblood?” Magnus asked abruptly. 

Magnus’ head was tilted upwards, his masked face looking out to the sky, and his eyes squinted almost closed as he strained to see the stars through the layer of clouds that had formed. 

“Why’d you ask?”

“I think I do. Not everything can be purely coincidence. Like tonight; my terrible, awful boyfriend stood me up, and I’m greeted by the most handsome man with the finest ass who keeps me company for the whole evening. I think fate must have something to do with it.”

Alec laughed quietly, shaking his head slightly and tightening his grip on Magnus’ hand. “Maybe it was your boyfriend’s plan all along.” 

“I’m the spontaneous one. Not him. His loss I suppose,” Magnus teased, the smirk firmly back on his lips.

“Why’s that?” 

“I put on the nice underwear he likes. It’s sheer red lace that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. And Alec won’t get to see it. That’s what he gets.” 

Alec felt his cheeks grow hot despite the cold biting at his skin, fully aware of the underwear Magnus was describing. He bit his bottom lip firmly and knew that Magnus would be able to feel his palms beginning to sweat. Though his feet were no longer in communication with his brain, he surprised himself as well as Magnus when they halted to an abrupt stop. 

“Something wrong, Mr. Trueblood?”

“I was supposed to be turning you on, not the other way around,” Alec growled, tightening his grip on Magnus’ hand while grabbing his other, tugging him closer. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Mr. I’m just talking about my boyfriend, and I don’t see him around here anywhere.” Magnus giggled. 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Alec grumbled, dropping Magnus’ hands to pull the mask from his face and drop it to the ground. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped, raising his hand to his chest in mocking shock, “I had no idea.” 

“You’re so infuriating, imbécile.” Alec reached around Magnus’ head and pulled the mask from his boyfriend’s face. As he dropped it to the ground, Magnus’ teasing smirk grew into a wide grin. 

“I applaud you for trying, but I won.” 

“It wasn’t a competition,” Alec rolled his eyes, “I was trying to woo you.” 

“Darling, you failed in _wooing_ me the first time you stood on my foot while we were dancing.” 

“You’re so annoying. I don’t know why I put up with you.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a grumble from above them. Almost immediately after the growl, large droplets of water began to fall onto the pair with rapid speed. The rainfall beat down on them painfully, Magnus squinting his eyes against the onslaught while Alec blinked away the droplets that were hitting his eyelashes. Neither made an attempt to hide from the storm. 

Alec, though now only just realizing where they were, took a moment to appreciate their surroundings. The cobbled ground was darkening under the water falling from the sky, with small puddles building in the dips between the stones. They had been making their way down a small alleyway when Alec had stopped them and, though the street possessed no street lights, it was engulfed in bright yellow light as, towering over the buildings and reaching into the sky, stood the Eiffel Tower. Lit up in thousands of small lights, the landmark shone against the black sky and its shine wasn’t dampened by the blur of rain surrounding it. 

It bathed Magnus in golden light. Though Alec figured, he always saw gold whenever Alec was around. 

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, aware that his hair must be verging on ridiculous and they both ran the risk of catching a cold and took his hands in his own once again. He pushed his forehead against Magnus’, both unbothered by the layer of water that stuck to their skin, and took a steadying breath. 

“Magnus, I love you.” 

Simple. Easy. The four words that Alec knew had been swirling in his stomach for months. A spark inside of his chest caught hold of his words and set a fire inside of him. He knew that if he followed the piece of red thread that was wrapped tightly around his little finger, he could trace it around the globe three times over and it would always come to a stop once his hand met Magnus’. Destiny, Magnus would call it. 

“I love you so much.” He mumbled once more, his voice quiet as his chest struggled to take in a breath. 

Magnus’ eyes softly fell closed and he pressed his face closer to Alec’s. Their lips close enough that Alec could feel Magnus’ breath wash over the lower half his face. He felt Magnus’ mouth curl into a smile as he spoke. 

“I love you too, Alexander.” 

Alec thought that while the Eiffel tower stood behind them, shining in its glory, it was rather pretty to think about that one piece of invisible string.

\--

Winter had never been Alec’s favorite season. He hated the required extra layers that sat heavily on his shoulders all day, thick scarves were wrapped tight around his neck. The tip of his nose shone a bright red as though he had found himself in a kindergarten production of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 

Despite the biting cold and its unfortunate side effects, winter brought with it one of Alec’s guiltiest pleasures. Seasonal drinks at every coffee shop he could see. Through the first eleven months of the year, Alec rarely strayed far from his usual order of a black coffee, and so, in true Christmas spirit, he seeks to remedy his usual lack of sweetness as much as possible in the final weeks of the year. 

He’d opted for his favorite drink on the way to work, a simple cinnamon and butterscotch concoction in a takeaway cup; sickly sweet caffeine that made his early start more tolerable than usual. He sat down at his desk, grateful that the office’s central heating had kicked in early, and took a quick sip of the drink, wincing when the boiling liquid touched his tongue. 

He logged into his account on the computer and sighed as the loading screen started. The end of the year saw an increase of cases being handed to Alec, as one of the few employees choosing not to use most of his holiday days during the festive period. Based on the glowing red bubble next to his email icon, his inbox was starting to reflect as much.

Glancing quickly over the subject headings of the first page of received emails, most detailing his coworker’s out of office information, one stuck out prominently from the rest; the subject line contained exclusively capitalized letters and four exclamations points. Not Ragnor’s style, Alec noted, as he clicked it open. 

From: ragnorfell@theinstitutefr.com

To: aleclightwood@theinstitutefr.com

Subject: !! URGENT RESPONSE REQUIRED IMMEDIATELY !! 

Dear Alec, 

I appreciate the subject line of this email is far removed from my usual style. Rest assured, I have not had a personality transplant, though I fear your boyfriend and my best friend, of whom I begrudgingly choose to keep in my life, is in dire need of one. 

Magnus has brought it to our attention, though I was already fully aware as I am the person to approve of all holidays in this company after all, that you will be here, in Paris, over the Christmas period. While this is entirely Magnus’ idea, he is watching over my shoulder as I type, please know that this offer is genuine and we would be very flattered if you choose to accept. 

My wife Catarina and our niece, Madzie, who is in our care, will be joining Magnus and I at my apartment for Christmas. A traditional Christmas dinner will be cooked, drinks will be drunk, presents exchanged, and if you choose not to join us, I fear Magnus will either be so glued to his phone a conversation with him would be impossible, or he’ll throw an inebriated fit during our annual game of Pictionary. I extend this invitation to you for purely selfish reasons as I can no longer control the man, and it would also be a pleasure to get to know you outside of working hours. 

For gifts: I enjoy red wine, Catarina looks best in silver, and Madzie is currently particularly fond of wildlife, particularly of creatures in unfortunate possession of gills. As for Magnus, I would suggest buying him a leash, but something tells me he would enjoy that more than see it as a scolding. 

Get back to work. 

Ragnor Fell, CEO. 

Alec’s smile, one that began as a small, confused smirk, grew into a wide grin that took over his face. He glanced around himself, pleased that his immediate area was clear so no one would tease him for the growing flush on his cheeks, and pulled out his phone from his coat pocket. 

**[08:04 am]:** you’re such a dork. why didn’t you ask me yourself? 

**[08:04 am]: Magnus Bane:** I was nervous you would say no!!

 **[08:04 am]:** obviously it’s a yes, idiot <3

 **[08:05 am]: Magnus Bane:** Good! It’s going to be so much fun! <3

Alec responded with a simple heart emoji, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as his smile continued to stretch his lips almost painfully. He moved to place his phone down on the desk in order to respond to Ragnor’s email, but an unread notification he hadn’t noticed before caught his attention. 

**[Yesterday 23:37]: Unknown Number:** Alec? Hey, It’s Lydia. I’m not sure if this is the right number as you haven’t replied to my message from a few months ago; your father assured me that it is and asked me to message you again. I hope work isn’t too busy and we can talk soon. :)

Rather than replying to the message, Alec swiped his thumb across the screen and tapped the trash can icon that appeared. He smiled at the wallpaper on his phone that appeared as he clicked out of his messages; a selfie with Magnus. His boyfriend’s hair was soft on top of his head, his fringe swooping down to rest just above his eyebrows. Magnus’ face was devoid of any makeup and small creases from a pillow decorated the side of his face that wasn’t leaning on Alec’s bare chest. The soft glow emitting from the phone was enough to brush off the harsh coldness that still lingered on his skin; whether the goosebumps on his skin was caused by the weather outside or his recently deleted message, Alec wasn’t sure.

\--

Though his email had neglected to mention it, Ragnor’s offer was extended to include Christmas Eve. A  _ sleepover _ , Magnus had beamed as he stood outside Alec’s door a week after Alec had received his invitation, a hand reaching out for him to take. They slowly made their way to Ragnor’s apartment, their hands interlocked, and the bag full of gifts knocking against the back of Alec’s knee at every other step he took. Despite the cold temperature, snow had yet to settle on the cobbled streets of the capital, and his first Christmas in Paris was set to be a gray one; a disappointment Alec quietly mourned. 

Ragnor, ever the diligent host Alec had expected the man to be, took the pairs’ jackets upon their entrance and hung them in his bedroom. Catarina, who greeted both Magnus and Alec with a hug and a press of her warm lips against their cold cheeks, took the gift bag from Alec’s hand and offered them each a warm cup of something dark that filled the large apartment with the divine scent of citrus and spice. 

Which is how Alec found himself seated in the corner of his boss’ couch, his boyfriend sat on the floor between his legs, and tipsy from a glass of mulled wine that appeared to be refilling itself. 

One of Magnus’ hands was wrapped around Alec’s ankle, his maroon fingernails scratching at the exposed skin as the sweatpants he had changed into for the evening rose steadily higher up his leg. Alec couldn’t remember how he had made it down to the floor, or when his hand began raking through the hair on Magnus’ head. 

The time steadily approached midnight, and with Madzie long since tucked into bed, not before her new friend Alec read her the book from her Christmas Eve box, Alec found himself zoning out of the conversation to stare at the amber lights sparkling on the tree. 

“Darling, what do you think?” 

His eyes moved to look underneath the tree where Alec’s plainly wrapped gifts sat nestled between boxes of various sizes adorned in wrapping paper, a mix of golds and blues in amongst novelty paper adorned in small Santas and snowmen. Alec saw a small box, long and thin, with a tag displaying his name in messy, childlike writing. Clearly, Madzie had assisted in the gift wrapping process, Alec smiled. 

Alec felt Magnus twist slightly in his position on the ground, tilting his head back to land on Alec’s knee. “Alexander?”

Mangus’ nail dug harshly into the skin of Alec’s shin. 

“Ouch, what was that for?” Alec whined, tugging on a piece of hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck. Magnus used the pad of his thumb to rub the small dent his nail had made.

“You weren’t listening! I need you to defend me here.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Alec readjusted himself, fixing his posture from where he had slouched back into the soft cushions, “Go on.” 

“As I was saying. The traitor over there,” He waved his towards Ragnor, “thinks we should skip our usual Christmas Eve tradition of watching  _ Love Actually _ . He’s officially lost it.” 

Alec moved his gaze from the back of Magnus’ head to look at Ragnor, who smirked back before responding: “You’re so dramatic, we’ve watched it every Christmas for ten years. I just think it’s time to try something new.” 

“Can you believe this, Alexander? I can’t believe you would choose to waste your life with this man, Catarina. He is a fool.” 

Alec’s hand returned to carding through Magnus’ hair, the dark tufts peeking out between his fingers. Magnus had complained earlier in the evening that he was in need of a haircut, Alec enjoyed having something extra to tug on. 

“Babe, he’s right. How good can it even be? I’ve never seen it.” 

The smile that had been steadily growing through the ridiculous conversation dropped from his lips as Magnus reached behind himself and grabbed Alec’s wrist with a firm grip, forcing his fingers to still. Magnus twisted around again, this time he turned his whole body around and stared up at Alec incredulously. He released his grip on Alec’s wrist and let his hand fall to the couch. 

“Excuse me?” 

Alec stole a second to glance at Catarina and Ragnor, the latter visibly suppressing a laugh, Catarina’s eyes stretched comically wide as she pursed her lips. She exhaled before saying: “Oh dear, I really thought you two would go the distance.” 

Alec felt his cheeks flush slightly before he returned his gaze to Magnus, who stared at Alec as though he no longer recognized the man. 

“What?” 

“What did you just say?” 

He hummed, “Um, I’ve never seen  _ Love Actually _ ?” 

“I can’t believe this.” Magnus’ eyes dropped to the ground, now focused upon a small dip in the wooden floor, “I really trusted you, and you threw it back in my face.”

“Magnus, come  _ on _ .” 

Alec sat up further, grabbing Magnus’ chin with a firm grip and tilting his head up to face him. He was pleased to see a small smirk growing on Magnus’ face. 

“Say sorry.”

Alec snorted, “I’m sorry.” 

“Tell Ragnor we need to watch it right now.” 

Alec shook his head, grinning, and spoke without taking his eyes away from Magnus’ face, “Ragnor, if you don’t put the movie on right now, I’m returning your gift and looking for another job.” 

“Good boy,” Magnus teased before smacking the palm of his hands against his pajama-clad knees, “That settles it. Ragnor put the movie on. Catarina, if you happen to have any more wine I could use a refill.”

Alec spared a glance up at Ragnor, a smirk on his lips, as he watched the older man roll his eyes fondly already looking for the remote control. 

“Hm, and what are you going to be doing while we wait on you?” Catarina laughed, though she was already standing and heading towards the kitchen. 

“I’m going to kiss my boyfriend, obviously.” 

“Obviously.” She called back. 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s knees and pulled himself off the floor, he threw himself down onto the couch and allowed Alec to pull him closer by wrapping his arm around his shoulder. 

“You are such a child.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “You love it.” 

Alec smirked, “I love you.”

Magnus moved his gaze from Alec’s lips to his eyes, his pupils dark. “I love you too, darling.”

Alec placed his thumb on Magnus’ chin, his fingers resting on his jaw, and tilted his head upwards. He pulled his thumb slightly, opening Magnus’ mouth, before moving forward and gently placing his lips on the corner of his boyfriend’s own. 

“Don’t mind me, It’s not like I’m still here.” Ragnor coughed loudly. 

Alec pulled away slightly, allowing his nose to brush softly against Magnus’ cheek. “Sorry, boss.” 

“I’m just your host tonight, but, please, stop with the mushy business before I vomit. Are we watching this terrible movie or not?” He sighed, accepting a fresh glass of mulled wine from Catarina who had recently rejoined the room, a tray of drinks in her hands. 

“Something tells me I’m going to hate this.” Alec rolled his eyes, settling back into the corner of the couch and taking Magnus’ hand in his own. 

If Alec, not two hours later, found himself crying as Emma Thompson unwrapped a Joni Mitchell CD, and burrowing his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck as his shoulders shook, Ragnor was a good enough host not to mention it.

\--

New Year’s Eve, without a doubt, had always been Alec’s least favorite holiday. He enjoyed a chance to drink excessively as much as anybody else did, but with no one to kiss as the clock struck midnight left the vodka leaving a bitter taste in the back of his throat. 

Isabelle’s insistence that they set resolutions also never seemed to help matters. Every year she would claim to swear off meaningless spending and dedicate herself to saving her hard-earned money; every year she returned home at roughly midday on January third, bags in hand heavy, and her bank account several hundreds of dollars lighter. Jace swore to reduce his saturated fat intake and spend more hours at the gym _ , a cop-out _ , Izzy would hiss,  _ he’s a personal trainer _ . 

Alec, while he would usually prefer to not participate, humored his little sister with equally mundane resolutions.  _ I will read more books _ ; he already had to bring home case files to read and his fiction pile grew larger while old purchases remained untouched.  _ I will work out more _ ; he was in fine shape, why waste the energy if he didn’t need to?  _ I will finish writing that novel I started in college _ ; now, that was just laughable. 

This time though, Alec found himself excited to see the changes that the new year will bring. 

The Institute had hired a large hall for the evening, one long room adorned by fine golden drapery and strings of bright lights hanging from the walls. A large chandelier loomed over the room from where it hung in the center of the ceiling, the candles flickering in the air providing the room with its main source of light. To his trained eye, and definitely not because he found Magnus hunched over his laptop that displayed multiple Pinterest boards in November, it was obvious Magnus had finally been consulted by Ragnor for decoration decisions. 

“Penny for them?” 

Magnus appeared by his side, a flute of complimentary champagne in hand, and Alec felt his arm wrap around his waist. Despite the grandiose event, Magnus had kept his hair and makeup lowkey; his hair was quiffed perfectly with minimal gel, keeping his fringe looking as soft as Alec knew it felt. His eyelids were painted gold, accented by a thin line of eyeliner, and his dark pupils appeared as catlike slits underneath the bright lights of the room. 

“I’m just people watching. It gets a bit much to have to suck up to everyone in the room.”

Many of Alec’s coworkers were mulling around the hall, most alongside their partners who possessed forced smiles and large glasses of wine. 

“You looked pretty deep in thought.”

Alec hummed in response, “Just missing Izzy, I think. She’d normally be forcing me to make my resolutions by now.” 

Magnus smiled fondly, “Now, I know I’m nothing compared to your dear Isabelle, but I can act her part tonight. What are your resolutions, darling?” 

Alec laughed and swiped the glass of champagne from Magnus’ hand, taking a quick gulp before handing it back.

“I’m quite content with where I am right now,” He shuffled closer towards Magnus, “I don’t need to wish for anything else.” 

Magnus smiled widely but rolled his eyes. “You’re very sweet, darling, but it’s tradition. You have to have one.” 

In a similar fashion, Alec rolled his eyes in response, “What's yours then?” 

“To finally get you out of those drab clothes. Alexander, I am going to reinvent your wardrobe.” 

“Surely, that should be my resolution. Seeing as it’s my closet.” 

“You’re no use on your own, think of yourself as my little project.” 

Alec huffed out a small laugh, and took back the alcohol from Magnus’ hand, finishing the remaining liquid in one gulp. 

“ _ Fine,  _ but I’m not spending hours shopping with you.” 

“We’ll see,” Magnus hummed, “I’ll show you just how much fun a dressing room can be.”

This time, Alec’s laugh was loud and caught the attention of several partygoers around them. 

“Go on,” Magnus continued, “Your resolution?” 

Alec took several seconds to click his tongue against the roof of his mouth, thinking. After a minute, he decided upon: “To be brave.” 

Magnus raised one eyebrow, “Brave?”

Alec nodded his head firmly, “Yes, I finally have everything I wanted. I’m not going to let being scared get in the way of that.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus exhaled, “You continue to surprise me.”   
  
“In good ways, I hope.”

“The very best. Come on, darling. It’s nearly midnight, and I’m not missing out on my kiss.” 

Alec laughed as his boyfriend tugged on his arm, dragging him towards the open double doors at the back of the hall, stopping quickly to grab their jackets from the overfilled coat rack that was stood by the door. 

Outside was as brightly lit as the inside, the air biting cold against Alec’s cheek but his hand was warm in Magnus’ grip. Fairy lights hung in the trees that surrounded the garden, nestled in the branches as they twinkled in the slight breeze. They stood towards the back of the slowly amassing crowd, Alec could hear Madzie running around somewhere, despite it being far past her bedtime, and many couples stood in a similar way to himself and Magnus, huddling in close and looking expectedly at the sky. 

“How much did Ragnor budget for fireworks?” Alec murmured. 

“Not nearly enough,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “I tried to warn him that it will be a pitiful display but he just threatened to take away the open bar, and he meant it. There’s only so many sacrifices I’m willing to make.” 

Alec laughed brightly and fixed his gaze upon Magnus. As well as grabbing his black jacket, Magnus had also had the foresight to wrap a scarf tightly around his neck. Alec naturally ran cold and, despite the fact snow had yet to fall in Paris, the air was crisp and nipped painfully at any of his exposed skin; when the wind blew, the corners of his eyes watered and he resisted the urge to shiver. Magnus, on the other hand, was warm and golden. His cheeks flushed rose, the very tip of his nose almost scarlet, and Alec knew that if he ran his fingertips underneath the sleeves of Magnus’ thick jacket, his fingers would find raised bumps of flesh and short hairs standing to attention. 

He turned his body slightly, shuffling to face Magnus directly, while Magnus waited in anticipation for the sky to light up blue. The tops of Magnus’ ears were glowing crimson, the thin skin was out of the scarves' reach and exposed to the breeze. Alec dipped down slightly and pressed his lips against Magnus’ ear. Magnus gasped faintly, from surprise or the coldness of Alec’s lips Alec wasn’t sure, but he made no effort to move Alec away. 

His lips worked slowly, they were far away enough from anybody else for Alec to care too much about his unprofessional display of affection, and Magnus remained firmly unbothered until Alec took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked at the cold skin, grateful Magnus had chosen to forgo the usual earrings. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned under his breath, “We’re supposed to be watching the fireworks.” As Magnus spoke he tilted his head slightly to the left, allowing his scarf to shift slightly so the top of his neck was fully exposed. Alec moved his open mouth across Magnus’ skin, feeling his warm breath banish the chills previously taunting his boyfriend. His tongue slowly licked against the prominent vein in Magnus’ neck in one long swipe before he returned to gently nibbling on his helix, his teeth toying with the skin around the simple ear cuff Magnus had picked out. 

“Now,” Alec mumbled, “Why would I be wasting my time with such a boring display when I have my own show right here?” 

Magnus stifled a snort and pulled his head back, Alec’s hand slipping from the side of his face down to hold Magnus’ hip firmly. He turned slightly, now facing Alec directly, and smiled wide. “I should get you complimentary champagne more often, darling. If this is how romantic you get after a few glasses.” 

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled in return, “It’s all you, babe.” 

Alec leaned forward and took Magnus’ bottom lip in between his own, sucking gently on the plump skin, and suppressed a grin when he felt Magnus raise slightly; his boyfriend was standing on his tiptoes to lessen the space between them. 

As Alec ran his tongue across the seam of Magnus’ lips he was distantly aware of the crowd around them loudly counting down from ten. He heard loud cracks and the rushing of rockets launching into the sky, painting the sky in shades of red, blue, and pink; the chorus of celebrations sounded too far away for him to concern himself with. 

They didn’t need to pull apart to exchange ‘ _ Happy New Year’s _ .’ Alec knew that for the rest of his life, or for however long Magnus allowed, he’d be entering every new year with Magnus’ body pressed against his own, the tip of his nose cold against Alec’s cheek, and their lips spread into wide grins even as they kissed. 

And for Alec, that was enough.

\--

By February, Alec had long since accepted that he had become a walking clichè.

January had rushed by in a blur of days that Alec only managed to keep track of by the date in the corner of his laptop screen. There was a new found confidence in his step, his feet walked the sidewalk in large, dominating steps as he dragged Magnus along behind him, Magnus’ large hand engulfed by Alec’s even larger one as he tugged him along to the next event, museum,  _ anything _ that caught his eye. He took his morning red-eye with a poppyseed muffin on the side, and he no longer flinched when  Aimée, the over-cheerful barista, loudly continued to call out  _ Alexander  _ when his order was ready. If anything, Alec had been grateful for the reminder of the time Magnus had deemed a morning coffee trip with his boyfriend was more important than an extra hour in bed without that aforementioned boyfriend. 

February continued to pass almost as readily as January had, but even if Alec had failed to notice the exact date, as he often did, the endless window displays of garish pink and excessive capitalism were enough to remind him of the fastly approaching holiday: Valentine’s Day.

It wouldn’t be Alec’s first Valentine’s day with a boyfriend and, though Alec hadn’t actually asked him, he knew it wouldn’t be Magnus’ first either. However, rather than buying a generic card and writing ‘ _ Raj, Happy Valentine’s Day. Alec’  _ in his messy scrawl or telling Sebastian it just wasn’t working anymore three days before the holiday arrived, Alec found his chest fluttering anytime he happened to walk past the ostentatious window fronts. 

With a rare day off to himself, Magnus busy with a day of tutoring, Alec found himself at Avenue des Champs Elysées in an attempt to find his boyfriend a suitable gift. The sky was slightly overcast, gray clouds looming over the street that threatened to pour. As a result, the street wasn’t too crowded and Alec was able to walk aimlessly without fear of knocking into another person. Despite Magnus’ earlier insistence that any gift would be a lovely surprise, Alec still felt the need to impress, to pull out all of the stops for their first year together. 

He stopped in several stores, all of which looked promising from the outside, browsing their collections of old books, trinkets, jewelry, and incense, before inevitably leaving empty-handed and ready to repeat the process next door. As the afternoon continued, he picked up a few items he knew Magnus would enjoy; a pair of simple  _ Cartier _ cufflinks, a small jar of Indonesian loose tea, and an eyeshadow palette that Alec didn’t recognize the name of but received a firm ‘yes!!!!! he will love it, and if he doesn't, give it to me’ when he sent an image to Isabelle. Even though the purchases left a small dent in his bank account, he had to spend his Christmas bonus on  _ something _ , none of the gifts felt important enough to give to Magnus. 

After three hours of slow browsing, Alec finally reached the end of the street. He sighed but continued to walk in the direction of the metro, one hand carrying the small gift bags, and the other cradling a takeaway cup of rich coffee. He had less than a week to find a gift, he realized, maybe he could go to Boulevard Saint Germain after work tomorrow and find something there. 

He stood at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for a gap in the traffic for him to cross the road when his eyes scanned the row of buildings across from him. Small cafès and restaurants lined the way, several had outside seating areas that were shaded by large umbrellas. The buildings, tall and white brick, were covered in thick green vines that climbed the walls. Thick moss clung to the outsides of the gutters and, despite his slight distance, Alec could see several birds nests nestled in the trees that stood behind the buildings. Though, it wasn’t these that caught his eye. 

Near the very end, crammed in between _Les_ _V_ ignes and _The Shining Trumpet_ , was a small store that was hardly bigger than its doorway. Unlike its neighbors, its brick was a faded red, sun-baked, and dusty. Over the door read _lune du chasseur_ , hunter’s moon, and Alec found himself heading towards the front with little thought. Up close, Alec could see that the sign’s writing, which from a distance looked black, shone flakes of gold when stood closer. A small banner underneath it read armure pour danser, _armor for dancing_ , and Alec gulped around the newly formed lump in his throat. His eyes finally wandered down to the window where a small display of jewelry sat. 

He looked upon the displayed necklaces and found himself mildly disappointed. They were beautiful chains, many adorned with large pendants that hung heavily in the middle, but none of them reminded him of Magnus. His eyes moved to the middle of the display, where rows of rings were displayed. Many seemed simple; gold and silver bands of varying thickness, some with small diamonds in the center and a row that, if Alec couldn’t see the prices written underneath, he would presume were costume jewelry due to their garish display of oversized gems. He looked at each ring one by one until his eyes stuck on the ring in the very lower right corner. 

While it wasn’t to his personal taste, he could immediately picture it on his boyfriend’s fourth finger. Three rows of various colors wrapped around the small band, one Alec knew to be dinosaur bone and the other to be meteorite. The grey and brown were separated by a thin line of purple elder that matched Magnus’ favorite shade of nail varnish. In the grey line sat a small black diamond cut into a square.  _ Fuck.  _ He was looking at an engagement ring and his eyes refused to shift their gaze. 

The lump in Alec’s throat had only continued to grow and the center of his palms had grown hot despite the fact the coffee he still held was now cold. It had only been eight months. It was too soon. 

The brown dinosaur bone was as rich as the brown in Magnus’ own eyes and the diamond as dark as his pupils. The inside of the ring was gold, the same as the sheets they slept on almost every night and the grey matched the silver jewelry Magnus already wore. 

_ It’s too soon.  _

_ This isn’t what he wants.  _

_ He’ll hate you. _

Alec pushed the door open and stepped inside.

\--

Alec awoke to the smell of bacon flooding his nostrils. The bedroom was cool, Magnus’ large double windows wide open, allowing the breeze to enter the room and bring out the goosebumps that were currently decorating Alec’s forearms. The left side of the bed was empty and his previously discarded sweatpants were no longer on the ground. Alec rolled onto his back, the arm that had been wrapped around Magnus’ waist in the night now sprawled across his empty side of the bed. He rolled his shoulders back, smiling slightly as he felt his muscles stretch pleasantly. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his sweatpants over his boxer clad hips. 

Still seated on the edge of the bed, he reached over and grabbed his overnight duffel bag. It contained his usual essential items that had recently found themselves pointless; his deodorant didn’t smell as good as the one he stole from Magnus every morning, the spare toothbrush he’d bought, tucked deep into the bottom, lay unused as Magnus had placed one almost identical to his own, red to Alec’s blue, in the jar above the sink. Most of its contents were spread across Magnus’ apartment, his Stephen King book on the bedside cabinet, the files from work he definitely shouldn’t have brought home with him scattered across the coffee table in the living room. The bag was as ordinary as always. 

However, the small box that had been wrapped in a spare t-shirt in the bottom of the bag, one that had sat heavily in Alec’s front pocket before he made the transfer, was anything other than ordinary. Alec found himself gulping loudly around the lump that had formed in his throat. 

Just as he was about to pull himself off the bed completely, the jarring sound of the doorbell cut through the relative silence of the apartment. Alec grabbed Magnus’ discarded sweater from the floor and tugged it over his head as he heard Magnus’ bare feet shuffle across the wooden floor and head to the door. The sweater was slightly too tight on Alec’s broad frame but the long sleeves stretched over his knuckles and he found himself sighing as the scent of pine, a new aftershave Magnus’ was trying out, washed over him and engulfed his senses. 

Straining his ears slightly, he heard Magnus’ muffled voice, cold and closed off: “What are you doing here?” 

He didn’t hear a response, nor did he hear anything his boyfriend said afterward, despite how hard his ears were straining. After five minutes, he heard the door close and footsteps returning to the kitchen. Alec dragged himself out of the bedroom, hardly lifting his feet from the ground as he shuffled tiredly towards the main room of the apartment. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and suppressed a yawn. 

“Babe? Who was at the door?” He mumbled. 

The smell of food cooking was slowly fading out and Alec couldn’t hear Magnus pottering around in the kitchen anymore. He opened the closed door of the study, almost bumping directly into Magnus’ back. His boyfriend stood, staring at the couch in front of him, and Alec felt his shoulders tense as he went to wrap his arms around him from behind. 

Magnus stepped out of Alec’s grasp before Alec had a chance to bury his nose into the crook of his neck. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

“Well, isn’t this sweet? You certainly have a type, don’t you, Magnus?” A voice Alec didn’t recognize hissed. 

Alec’s head snapped up, looking around the large living room for their guest. In the corner, by the large potted plant Magnus had shoved by the wall, stood a woman. Her hair was long, cascading down to reach her lower back, and the dark shade of her lipstick matched the darkness of her eyes. She stepped forward slightly, her high heels tapping against the wooden floor. 

“Who are you?” Alec gasped.

“I think I should be asking you that. I’m Camille, Magnus’ fiance.” 


	2. cutting me open, then healing me fine

“What the fuck is going on, Magnus?”

Alec felt as though the air had been punched out of his lungs and left him unsteady on his feet. He’d spun on his heel, heading back to the bedroom, and hoped if he crashed back onto the bed he would wake up from this nightmare, his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend, the past few minutes never having happened. He didn’t wake up. Instead, he perched himself on the end of the bed and waited for the older man to follow. He felt nausea pool at his stomach, crashing in waves against his organs, and he felt beads of sweat begin to gather at his temples. He couldn’t hear Camille but he knew she was still in the apartment, and the proximity of the woman set his nerves alight. 

Magnus stood by the closed bedroom door. His sweatpants sat low on his hips and he had pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his knuckles. His hair was flat, with several strands sticking out at the back as though his fingers had been rustling through his strands. 

“I can explain, I swear.” 

Alec continued to stare at the ground. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec shook his head slightly and exhaled a heavy breath, “Go on, then. Explain what’s going on, because I’ve got fucking nothing.” 

Magnus, as though hesitating, took several small steps towards Alec on the bed. He didn’t join him in sitting but chose to stand, leaning against his dresser with his arms folded against his chest. Alec could smell the scent of Magnus’ shampoo, a warming mixture of mango and passionfruit that he favored when he showered in the morning. He was breathing heavily, Alec could hear him desperately sucking in air through his open mouth as though he was underwater, his lungs screaming for oxygen. Alec knew that if he turned to face him, he would see Magnus’ shoulders shaking, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he reached for air. Alec knew he would look the same. 

“Her name is Camille.”

Alec raised his head slowly, his eyes finding Magnus’ before Magnus turned his gaze onto a spot on the wall behind Alec’s head. He paused, seemingly lost for words, and Alec had to prompt him to continue with a gesture of his hand.

“She said that. Go on,” He mumbled, and realized his voice was harsh and cold; a tone similar to the one he used in court rather than one he had ever needed to use around Magnus. 

Magnus took a deep breath and gulped loud enough for Alec to hear, “She was telling the truth; she’s my fiancè.”

Alec felt another punch land in his stomach as Magnus spoke. The taste of acid flooded his tongue and the corners of his eyes stung as he scrunched them closed. He nodded his head and allowed his tense shoulders to drop. Alec had never listened when Max's doctors had tried to explain to him the seven stages of grief, the stages were too easy, too exact to explain what he had been feeling. But now, numbness flooded Alec’s blood, his limbs were growing useless as shock struck him. 

“Right.” 

“But it’s not what it sounds like, I swear.” Magnus rushed to say. 

Alec snorted loudly, the noise sounding pitiful to Alec’s own ears, His throat had suddenly become dry as his eyes grew wetter. 

“So, that woman,” Alec began, “that woman in your study, is your  _ fiancè _ , and you’re expecting me to believe anything that you’re about to tell me is true? That you’re not supposed to be spending your life with  _ her _ , and not me?” 

“Alexander, please, let me explain.” Magnus pushed himself off the dresser and stepped forward, his cheeks flushing pink as he clenched his jaw. Coming to a stop in front of Alec, he placed his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. It occurred to Alec then that this may have been the last time Magnus stood in front of Alec, face devoid of makeup, and sleep soft, and though he wished to cherish it, Alec couldn’t help but look away. 

“Don’t,” Alec murmured, “Don’t call me that. Not if you don’t mean it.” 

“ _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus stressed, “You know I mean it.”

Another chuckle ripped from Alec’s throat and he pushed himself off the bed, prepared to push Magnus out of the way but the other man took a step back and allowed Alec to get to his overnight bag. 

“Alec, what are you doing?” 

“I’m leaving, obviously.” 

“Please, don’t. I promise, you  _ know  _ me, Alexander. I can explain everything.” 

“That’s a fucking joke. Clearly, I know nothing about you.”

“Don’t say that.”

Alec paused his movements, his book that had previously been sat on Magnus’ bedside table falling onto the bed as he stopped attempting to cram it into the overfilled bag. “Why not? It’s clearly true. What? You thought oh, I’m away from my wife for a year, let me find someone to fuck while I’m away and leave to go  _ get married  _ after it’s all done? I was a fucking affair, Magnus.” 

“No.” Magnus, whose voice had previously sounded shaken, said firmly. “It was  _ never _ an affair. I love you.” 

“Am I even the only one? How many other people have you not told about your soon-to-be wife.” 

“Do you really think that low of me? That you could ever be an affair, let alone that I could be having multiple?” 

“I don’t fucking know what to think, Magnus.” Alec shouted, his voice now loud enough that he knew for certain Camille would be able to hear him. “All I know is I would have done anything for you, and you’re someone else’s.” 

Magnus took two large strides over to Alec and lay his hands on Alec’s biceps. His eyes were red, and while no tears had escaped, Alec could see them threaten to spill over. 

“No,  _ no _ , Alexander. I’m yours. Always.” 

“No, you’re not. You never were.” He reached over and shoved his hand deep into his bag, pulling out the small box that was nestled. 

“Alec, we can figure this out. Please, stay. We can talk about this, it’s not like it seems.” 

Alec pushed passed him, his grip on Magnus’ arm gentle as he walked around him, and placed his feet into his shoes. He turned to face Magnus once again; the other man’s shoulders were hunched slightly and Alec resisted the urge to pull him closer. Yesterday, the idea of being unable to touch Magnus would have been ludicrous. Yesterday now felt so far away. 

Alec reached out and took Magnus’s hand in his own. Instead of intertwining their fingers as he would have so craved, he turned it so Magnus’ palm faced upwards. Magnus’ eyes widened as he heard a small snap, Alec having opened the box with his spare hand, and Alec placed the ring in the center of his upturned hand. He folded Magnus’ fingers over the cool metal and let his hand rest on top of the newly formed fist for a moment. 

“I was stupid to think you would ever want this.” 

As Alec turned and left the bedroom, he was unsure whether the choke he heard belonged to Magnus or himself.

\--

_ “We have arrived in New York. If you’re visiting, on behalf of Air France La Première, allow me to welcome you to the city. And, if you’ve been away; welcome home.”  _

Arriving flight AF3628 landed at John F. Kennedy Airport at precisely 16:55. Alec reached the luggage claim almost thirty minutes later and before he could retrieve his suitcase, a small woman landed in his arms. Her dark hair was curled neatly and coated in a thin layer of hairspray; the smell tickled Alec’s nose. 

“Izzy,” He sighed into the crown of her head. 

“Hey, big brother.” She squeezed her arms tighter around Alec’s back before stepping away. Her eyes were wide and bright, her lips stained a dark red, and she didn’t comment on Alec’s washed-out appearance. “How was the flight?” 

“Good. Long.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Come on, grab your stuff. Simon’s in the car.” 

They hurried out of the busy airport with little fuss. Alec, while grateful his sister wasn’t bombarding him with questions, found himself missing the cacophony of French voices that usually surrounded him. The signs he read, directing them out of the building, didn’t require translations, and he longed to hear Magnus butcher the French street names they would come across on their walks around the city. He tightened his grip on the handle of his suitcase and swallowed around the lump in his throat that he could not get rid of. 

“Alec!” Simon called, “Welcome home, man.” 

Simon, though Alec knew he hadn’t, appeared taller than Alec remembered him being. He stood, leaning against the back of his beat-up van, with a faded  _ Backstreet Boys _ t-shirt on and a wide grin on his lips. He grabbed Alec’s case after he pulled the other man into an enthusiastic hug, to which Alec responded with a pat on the back, and threw it into the trunk of the vehicle. 

“Does it feel good to be back?” 

The three piled into the car, Izzy in the passenger seat with her hand on Simon’s thigh, and Alec in the backseat. He leaned his head against the cool glass window and allowed the airport to fade into the distance as Simon drove the vehicle away. Simon tapped his finger against the top of his steering wheel in beat with the out-of-tune music blaring from a mixtape that was playing. It took Alec several moments to recognize that the younger man had spoken.

“I’ll let you know after I’ve slept for a few days.”

Alec allowed his eyes to fall shut and his head fell back onto the headrest. If Isabelle and Simon realized he wasn’t actually asleep, they didn’t mention it. The vehicle remained relatively quiet in the forty-minute ride back to the city; Simon occasionally singing along to the high-pitched vocals Alec recognized as belonging to Maureen, Isabelle also hummed along quietly and Alec felt her eyes on his face every few minutes.

The journey passed quickly, and if it wasn’t for the exhaustion still seeping through his veins, Alec might have been convinced he’d actually slept through it. He felt the car turn a sharp corner before reaching a stop before he opened his eyes again, stretched his shoulders, and sighed heavily.

“You alright back there?”

“Yeah, sorry. Jetlag is already biting me in the ass.” 

Isabelle turned around in her seat and stepped out of the car. Simon stood on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the van while Alec retrieved his luggage and, though they had both lowered their voices, Alec still heard their mumblings. 

“I can go and see my mom, she won’t mind me calling in unannounced.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, of course. You two need to talk and he’s more likely to spill with fewer people around. You’ll tell me anything I need to know later, anyway.”

Alec joined them on the sidewalk just in time to see Simon press a kiss onto Isabelle’s cheek. 

“I’m gonna go see my mom, Alec. Let you settle back in and everything. Maybe me and Jace can come over tomorrow. Pizza night?” He grinned. 

Alec nodded with less enthusiasm than the other man had shown and headed towards the building’s entrance. He didn’t want to see Isabelle kiss her boyfriend goodbye, she knew the code to the building anyway, so he didn’t feel too guilty about letting the door to his apartment slam shut behind him. 

He had chosen to keep his New York apartment despite being so far away from it for such a long period of time. The furniture was the same shade of melancholy grey that it had been before he had left and Alec found himself longing for the deep maroon and shimmering gold he had grown so accustomed to. The apartment had been his for almost five years and, at that moment, stood by the front door with his small carry on in hand, he had never felt further away from home. 

Knowing Izzy would soon be making her reappearance, Alec headed straight towards the bathroom. Pulling out the bag of toiletries he had had the foresight to pack at the top of his luggage, he made quick work of stepping into the shower. The steam that quickly filled the room soothed his sore muscles and flooded his lungs with a pleasant burn. The water washed away the unpleasant feeling the plane journey had left on his skin but the scrubbing of his skin did nothing to eat away at the dirty feeling that lingered underneath Alec’s skin. 

“Alec,” Izzy called, “I’ve made you a drink. Come out into the living room whenever you’re done in there.” 

Alec, choosing not to drag out the process longer than necessary, shut off the water and dried himself down. He left his hair to dry naturally and dressed in the sweatpants and sweater he had left on top of the counter by the sink.

“That better?” Izzy asked, as he made his way over to the kitchen. She had sat at the breakfast bar, but sat up quickly once she heard Alec’s approaching footsteps. 

He nodded and grabbed the cup of coffee she had in her outstretched hand.

“You know I have questions, right?” 

He nodded again. 

“You can’t just call me, nearly crying might I add, and tell me you’ve booked yourself a flight home and then not tell me why.” 

“Surely you can guess why.”

Izzy clicked her tongue and took a drink from her own mug, “If I hadn't spoken to you  _ yesterday _ , maybe I could. You sounded so happy then; I don’t understand how that changed so quickly.” 

Alec snorted and shrugged his shoulders, “Neither do I.” 

“Come on, let's go to the couch. It’s fucking freezing over here.” 

They walked to the couch and Izzy threw herself down on the uncomfortable furniture first. She stretched her legs out on the long portion of the sofa and dragged the blanket that had been neatly folded over the back of the couch onto her lap. Alec lifted her feet and sat himself down, allowing his sister’s legs to rest over his thighs. 

“Go on. What happened?” 

“We were an affair, Iz.” 

He murmured the words, as though speaking loudly would make any difference in ripping him apart further, and, as he heard his sister gasp, he allowed his eyes to fill. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Exactly that,” He snapped in response, “He’s fucking engaged. I was thinking about proposing on the same day his fucking fiancè shows up at the door.” 

Izzy sat herself up properly, taking her legs off Alec and folding them underneath her. She leaned forward and placed her cup on the coffee table and took Alec’s hand in her own. 

“Magnus can’t be like that. That’s not how he came across to me. Anytime I spoke to you and he was there, he was so kind, so obviously in love with you. I don’t get it. ” She said, her voice firm and her eyebrows creased in confusion. 

“Ha,” Alec huffed, “Clearly he’s a better actor than he gave himself credit for.” 

“I don’t believe he would do that to you.”

“Well, he did.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to propose?” 

“I thought I would jinx it or something. I felt like he more people that knew the less likely he was going to say yes.”

“Did you tell anyone? Any of your friends in Paris?”

“I never really got the chance to make many friends. My friends were Magnus’ friends. I thought about telling Ragnor, Magnus’ best friend, but I didn’t want to risk hearing that it was a terrible idea.” 

“And you don’t think it’s strange these people didn’t mention the fiance to you? That they would become friends with you if you were just Magnus’ bit on the side?” Izzy asked, and Alec finally moved his gaze away from the ground and looked at his little sister. Her cheeks had flushed red and she blinked rapidly to remove the tears pooling in her eyes. Alec knew he would be sporting a similar look. 

“Since when were you so logical?” Alec snapped, 

“I’m trying to be. Believe me, I want to get on the flight out of here and beat his ass for doing this to you. But I just can’t get my head around it. I know he was as happy with you as you were with him, it was obvious. And I don’t understand how his friends could do this to you too.”

Shrugging, he took a moment to take a deep drink of coffee. “Maybe they just wanted to leave him to it. Maybe they never wanted to be friends with me in the first place. Ragnor was just my boss, anyway.” 

“Your boss? You mean the grumpy British guy you moan about being too blunt to the temps? The one who isn’t scared to tell you when your reports are shit or your tie is ugly? That boss?”

“Yeah, he’s Magnus’ best friend.” 

“Alec, Ragnor may be your boss but he is also your friend. He would have told you if Magnus was a snake, or told Magnus to make up his mind. He wouldn’t want either of you to hurt.” 

“I thought that about Magnus, and here we are.”

Isabelle tightened her grip on Alec’s hand and stroked her thumb in a small circle on his palm. It reminded Alec of a similar pattern his mother would tickle on his arm when he was younger, beginning at his palm and ending at his armpit where she would relentlessly tickle him. He hadn’t felt the warmth of his mother’s hand since he turned fourteen and Izzy’s hands were too small to provide him much comfort, her fingers too thin, and they didn’t possess cool metal rings that contrasted pleasantly against hot skin. He squeezed back and swallowed another gulp of coffee. 

“How did he try to explain it?” 

“I didn’t give him a chance to. He kept saying he could explain, he promised that it wasn’t as it seemed. But I couldn’t hear any of it, I don’t want to know what he has to say. I gave him the ring and left.” 

“You just walked out?” 

“What else was I supposed to do?” He snapped, “She was in his living room and he was standing there trying to tell me it wasn’t how it looked. That yes, they’re engaged, but I’m not an affair and I’m wrong for assuming that there might be others he’s sleeping with too.”

“Fuck,” Izzy sighed, shuffling closer and wrapping her arms around Alec’s torso. She squeezed him tightly as they both ignored the small sniffles coming from each sibling. “I’m so sorry, big brother. You deserved so much better than that.” 

Alec dropped his chin and pressed a kiss to the crown of Izzy’s head. “I know,” he mumbled, “Come on, go call Simon and Jace and get them over here. It would be good to have some distraction right now.” 

She nodded against his chest and pulled away, pausing for a second to offer Alec a small smile, before heading over to Alec’s spare bedroom. Assuming that’s where she had dumped her handbag and would be making the call, Alec allowed himself to sink back on the sofa and pulled out the cell phone he had placed into his back pocket. 

He’d shut his phone off after he had called Izzy and urgently booked his tickets. He was unsure if it would still work in America but, as soon as he turned the device back on, it began incessantly buzzing in his hand as messages flooded the screen. 

**[09:43 am]: Magnus Bane:** Alexander, please come back. 

**[09:47 am]: Magnus Bane:** She isn’t here. I made her leave. Please, let me explain this in person. You deserve to know the truth. 

**[10:43 am]: Magnus Bane:** Please, just tell me you got home safe. I couldn’t cope if something happened to you. 

**[11:45 am]: Magnus Bane:** I know you’re receiving my calls. I will keep leaving voicemails if you don’t answer.

**[12:31]: Magnus Bane:** I can’t get through to your number. Have you blocked me? Are you safe? Alexander, please answer me. 

**[12:41]: Magnus Bane:** Ragnor called me to ask where you are. Where are you? You don’t skip work. Ever. Has something happened? 

**[13:02]: Magnus Bane:** I love you. The ring is beautiful. I’m so sorry. 

Magnus’ name appearing on his phone screen sent a burning sensation through Alec’s blood. Venom stung underneath his skin and his knuckles throbbed with the need to meet the nearest brick wall. He bit his lip painfully, the taste of blood slowly filling his mouth, and his eyes stung as a gasp ripped from his lungs. His shoulders shook and his fingers twitched, desperate to respond to Magnus and pretend things were back to normal. Instead, he opened his messages with someone he hadn’t responded to in several months. 

**[August] Dad:** Here is Lydia Branwell’s number. I have passed yours along to her too. Please arrange a time to call. 

**[August] Dad:** Alec, I know you received both of our messages. Answer her. 

**[December] Dad:** Isabelle mentioned you had found yourself a ‘boyfriend.’ It was bad enough you were foolish enough to move to Paris, but this behaviour is not acceptable. Message Lydia. 

**[January] Dad:** You have been in contact with your mother for months, I know you are receiving my phone calls. I will continue to call until you agree to what I detailed in my voicemail.

**[February] Dad:** It has all been arranged. Tell me when you are back in New York so we can finalise the date. It’s about time you did something for this family. 

While Alec had never responded to his father’s messages, nor his voicemails or emails, every one had been read or listened to. Never in Magnus’ company, however; Alec loathed to introduce his father to the love of his life in any capacity, let alone through his angry messages and notes left on an answering machine. 

Alec tapped on his name and began typing as he heard Isabelle say goodbye to Jace. 

**[18:07]: Dad:** I’m back in New York. Tell me when and where. I’ll be there. 

\--

“I left for five minutes and now you’re engaged? Absolutely fucking not. It’s not happening.”

Izzy stood in front of him, her hand resting on her hip, with a poisonous look on her face. Jace sat seated next to Alec, his legs crossed underneath him, and his hand holding Clary’s. Simon, for reasons Alec never really understood, always preferred to sit on the ground whenever they hung out. He sat on the shag carpet, one leg stretched out and the other folded up to his chest so he could rest his chin on his knee. Isabelle had been the first to react once Alec told them the news. 

“Izzy, calm down.” Alec said. 

“ _ Calm down?  _ How am I supposed to calm down? You were literally just crying on my shoulder and now you’re engaged? To Lydia Branwell? How are  _ any _ of you so calm right now?” 

“Izzy,” Clary murmured, “Let Alec explain properly.”

Alec, despite his career, had never been one to speak tactfully. He lacked a certain sense of sensitivity that some people craved. His words were too harsh, too blunt, and he spoke with a commanding tone that left many to grow visibly cold. Upon reflection, blurting out  _ I’m getting married to Lydia _ when Jace and Simon were on their last lap of Mario Kart, hadn’t been his finest moment. 

“Fine. Alec, explain.” Izzy waved her hand out in a motion that reminded Alec of Magnus and a wave of nausea washed over him. 

“Dad has been trying to get it to happen for about two years, way before I left for Paris.” Alec began, “It’s a solid partnership. It makes sense. The Branwells are more respected than mom and dad are, ever since Valentine fucked over the company and left them losing shares. If we combine our families, mom and dad finally have a chance of getting their investments back.”

“You’re gay, though.” Jace butted in, unhelpfully. 

Alec took a moment to look his brother over. His broad muscles stretched the fabric of his gray t-shirt. His hair had been combed perfectly and Alec could see the glisten of gel even in the relative darkness of his apartment. His eyebrows creased in confusion as Alec continued to speak. 

“ _ Yes,  _ Jace. I am gay.”

“And what about Magnus? He’s not going to let his boyfriend marry some woman just because his dad forced him to.” 

Alec heard rather than saw Izzy wince, his eyes still locked on his brother. She sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth and, for once, Alec wished Izzy had gotten to Jace before Alec had to. 

“That’s not going to be a problem. Magnus and I broke up.” 

“What?” Jace and Clary both gasped. 

“Why?” Jace continued, “You were so happy.” 

Alec laughed painfully, a pitiful chuckle that filled the tense room. “I know. But he’s a cheat, and I’m not letting myself go back there.” 

Clary, who had been slouched against Jace’s side, sat up properly. Her eyes were dark. “Magnus cheated on you?” 

“No. I was the one he was cheating with.” 

“What the fuck.” Simon, who Alec had almost forgotten was still in the room, gasped. “That doesn’t sound like Magnus. He was always a one soul at a time kinda guy.”

Clary nodded her head vigorously and pointed towards Simon in agreement. “Exactly, Magnus is one of the good guys. He wouldn’t do that to you or to anybody else. Who was he with?” 

“Well, he  _ did _ . So can we drop it?” Alec hissed, choosing to ignore her last question, and after a few moments, Clary sank back down into her seat. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re getting married though. You don’t have to listen to dad.” Jace spoke after several minutes of awkward quiet. 

“I was going to propose to Magnus,” Alec replied, his voice low, while he picked the label off his bottle of beer. “I had the ring; I had the plan. I was going to meet him outside the metro station we met at, take him on a walk through Paris and then propose where we decided to become official. The Eiffel Tower behind us. I was going to explain to him how he made me fall in love with both him and the city. How I’ve been fluent in French since I was fourteen but it was him that made me realize that love couldn’t be contained in any language, in any place, and no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to express how much he meant to me. I was going to ask him if he wanted to stay in Paris and, if he said he didn’t, I would have told him that I would have followed him wherever he wanted to go.”

Alec ignored the tears that were freely falling down his cheeks as he spoke and instead focused on the flickering candle that Izzy had lit on the coffee table to drown out the smell of pizza. He heard the sniffling of his siblings and he knew that if he looked up he would see that Izzy’s tearstained face would match his own. He huffed out a breath and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“He was it for me. I’m never going to feel that again. I never want to feel that again, not if this pain that I’m feeling now is the result. I’m marrying Lydia because the love of my life is gone, he doesn’t belong to me even though I will always belong to him. I may as well finally do something right by mom and dad’s standards. It’s not like I’ll get another chance at a wedding.” 

Even Isabelle didn’t seem capable of forming a response and as Alec stood up to grab himself another of Jace’s beers, he knew no one would be fighting him on this. 

He wished one person would.

\--

One thing Alec could commend his father on was efficiency. 

Alec had met Lydia in person the night after he agreed to marry her. Her hair was blonde, her eyes blue and lips pink. A conventionally attractive woman whose smile never wavered and who could fill lulls in conversation with a trivial tale that would have everyone in the vicinity craning their necks to hear her. Alec could see why he had chosen Lydia; they would make an attractive couple. Lydia’s perfume smelt of sickly vanilla and tickled the inside of Alec’s nose unpleasantly. 

The venue was cleared and decorated within three days of Alec finally replying to Robert’s barrage of text messages. A great hall in one of the many hotels owned by the Lightwoods, one in the chain of five starred guesthouses dotted around New York City. Robert had chosen Brooklyn as the location, close enough for all parties, with the hall being one of the grandiose under their belt. It would look good and that’s all that really mattered. 

The hall, Alec could admit, looked beautiful. Vines were crawling up the exposed brick wall by the entrance and small fairy lights had been interwoven with them. Large marble pillars lined the long walls and between them stood large stained glass windows that cast the sunlight in a kaleidoscope of colors on the hall’s floor. As Alec stood at the altar, his back towards the patrons of guests he didn’t recognize seated behind him, he felt the bowtie squeeze tighter around his neck as though a python had slithered out of his neck and began constricting around his neck. 

His white suit matched Jace’s, his suggenes stood beside him with a firm grip on his shoulder, and the gold detailing of his tux had been his father’s idea. Robert had said it was elegant and Maryse had wiped a tear from her eye. Alec thought it looked cheap and didn’t offer his mother a tissue.

As if from nowhere, though Alec realized he should have been expecting it, Alec heard skilled hands begin playing a tune on an organ in the far corner of the hall. Alec turned as his audience rose, many gasping as they saw Lydia enter. She looked beautiful, Alec thought, with her hair braided to one side and a lace dress elongating her relatively short body. Her fingernails were bare and her eyeshadow was a matte pink. Alec reached across to her and took her hand in his own. Lydia’s fingers were cold and pale. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat and forced himself to shake the image of tanned skin and purple nail polish out of his head. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Lydia Stephanie Branwell in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The officiant droned. He was an older man, his hair graying at the temples and the skin under his eyes sagging. His voice lacked passion and if any semblance of romance had existed in the room, he would have made quick work of erasing it. 

“Ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made.” He continued, “Two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they are willing to fight for their love as it grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take. Commitment may well be a fearful gamble that many feel they are too weak to take. It is the nature of love to create and the natural consequence of a love so strong, such that as we come together in marriage, we become a new creature - the two becoming one within each of you.”

His words faded in and out of Alec’s hearing, blurring together as though the officiant was drunk; Alec knew that to everyone else, the only thing wrong with the man’s speech was his inability to speak in a pitch other than  _ fucking boring _ . Alec felt himself sway, a chill shooting down his spine and his tongue began to feel too big in his throat. Lydia cast a careful look his way. 

“If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not marry, please, speak now. Or forever hold your peace.” 

A baited pause. A sniff in the back row. Alec resisted the urge to cry out for help. 

“Excellent. Now for the exchanging of the vows. The bride and groom elected to exchange traditional vows today and we shall start with the groom.”

The officiant turned to face Alec directly and opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could pass his lips, a crash sounded at the back of the hall and Alec whipped around to face him. 

Magnus. 

He stood, his shoulders straight and jaw set firm, at the end of the aisle. His hair was in disarray, spikes on the top laying in multiple directions. He was wearing tight black pants, ones that wrapped around his hips and made his long legs appear endless. His white shirt was untucked and his face was devoid of makeup. He looked ruffled, much like Alec had once he landed back in New York. 

Alec heard his father grumble, “What is going on?” 

Jace stiffened beside him, “Is that Magnus? Are you okay, buddy?”

Izzy sounded surprised, though not for the reasons Alec would have thought: “I didn’t think he would actually show.” 

While his family murmured around him, it was Lydia that was able to catch Alec’s attention. She rested her hand on Alec’s bicep. “Hey. It’s okay.”

“I can’t breathe.” It was all Alec could bring himself to say. 

“I know.” 

She raised her hand to rest on Alec’s cheek. She smiled, and spoke at the same time as Alec:

“We can’t do this.”

Lydia, who Alec decided it was a shame they had to be introduced in this way, smiled warmly and allowed Alec to speak again. 

“I thought we were doing the right thing but this isn’t it.” The constriction around his throat was lessening with every second that passed. 

“I agree. It’s  _ okay _ , Alec. You deserve to be happy.” She rubbed her thumb in a small circle on his cheek before placing her hand on Alec’s bicep, turning him to face the aisle properly. She stepped back with a slight smile present on her lips. 

Alec stared down at Magnus. Though Alec was still too far away, it was the closest he had been to the other man in almost a week. His eyes hungrily looked over him, taking in his tanned skin and broad shoulders until Alec could feel himself choking. He stepped down from the altar slowly, one step at a time, and his eyes refused to move from Magnus’ face. 

Alec took another step forward, but before he could stride over to Magnus, he felt a familiar firm grip clutch at the crook of his elbow. 

“Alec. Get back up there. You’re embarrassing us.” Robert hissed. 

Alec moved his eyes from Magnus but didn’t turn his gaze onto his father. Instead, he looked at Maryse. She sat next to the now-vacant seat that her husband had previously been occupying. Her hands were crossed in front of her, clutching tightly at the small purse on her lap, and Alec saw water gathering at her bottom waterline. She nodded and offered him a painful smile. 

“The only person you’re embarrassing is yourself, dad. I’m gay. This is a sham and I’m done.” 

He pulled his arm away from his father’s clutch and didn’t hesitate to stride to the bottom of the aisle. As he approached Magnus he buried the pain he felt every time he thought of Camille; the pain he had felt for the past week was irrelevant. Magnus was here now, the scent of sandalwood that engulfed him was a warm embrace welcoming him in from the cold. 

Coming to a halt in front of him, Alec murmured, “You have some fucking explaining to do,” before grabbing the front of his shirt and crashing their lips together. 

\--

It was almost three hours later that they finally found themselves alone. 

Alec was exhausted. His feet ached from standing in the pointy shoes his father had forced him to wear and he was sure a migraine was forming at his temples. He wanted to sleep, but, with every nerve ending in his body currently on fire, he knew sleep would be impossible. The words his father had shouted at him bounced off his skin as Robert failed to land a remark that would make Alec regret his actions. Izzy had hugged him tightly, offered Magnus a hesitant smile, and led Jace away from where he stood menacingly glaring at Magnus. 

They’d managed to escape the hotel and after a silent taxi ride, they were finally inside Alec’s apartment. 

Magnus spoke first. 

“It’s as gray as I imagined it would be.” He turned his nose up but followed Alec to the kitchen regardless. 

“I’m predictable, what can I say?” He made quick work of boiling water, making himself a coffee and Magnus a chamomile tea. He suddenly found himself grateful Isabelle kept small sachets in the cupboards for whenever she was in the apartment and didn’t want to subject herself to Alec’s dark roasted coffee.

“I don’t think I would ever describe you as predictable, da-” He cut himself off, but Alec knew what word had almost slipped out.  _ darling _ . Alec wanted to hear it, he wanted the syllables to wrap around him, and allow their warmth to seep down into his bones. But Magnus didn’t say it and Alec wouldn’t have been able to handle it if he had. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He handed Magnus the mug, careful to not let their fingers brush together, and headed over to the couch. Magnus followed wordlessly. 

“Did you not bring any luggage?” Alec asked, sipping his drink. 

Magnus shook his head, “I can’t say I was thinking too carefully when I was leaving for the airport. Luggage was the last thing on my mind.”

Alec nodded wordlessly, “And how did you know?” 

“I contacted Isabelle. I was pleased to see she isn’t as inept at social media as you are and I found her Instagram. I had to beg her not to block me at first, but I convinced her to talk to me.” 

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you need to talk to her?” 

Magnus shrugged, “You weren’t answering me. Or Ragnor and Catarina. I needed to know you were safe. I went to your apartment and your neighbor said you hadn’t been home in three days. I was scared.” 

“I thought you would have been glad to get rid of me.” 

Magnus gasped and shook his head, so rapidly that if the circumstances were different, Alec would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked. “ _ Never _ say that again, Alexander,” Magnus hissed, “I never want to be  _ rid  _ of you, least of all would I actually enjoy that.” 

Alec sighed heavily, “Sorry,” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I do.” 

Alec nodded and clenched his teeth together before he spoke once again, “I’m giving you a chance to explain. So explain.” 

Magnus sighed heavily. He leaned forward to place his mug on the coffee table before running his hands over his knees. “I should have been quicker to explain. I should have never let you leave without hearing the truth but I was panicking. I hadn’t had a chance to process what was happening before you were demanding answers,  _ rightfully so _ .” He tagged on to the end before Alec could interrupt, “Camille was  _ technically _ my fiancè, there hasn’t been any love there for many years.” 

Alec waved his hand in a motion for him to continue. 

“I told you how I met Ragnor and Catarina because I was in the care system, remember?” He waited for Alec to nod before continuing, “I also met Camille there. She was two years older than me. A kind of goth and the most popular girl at our high school. She was mean and feisty but listened to me when I cried over my parents being gone and how I felt different because I liked boys as well as girls. Ragnor never liked her; he used to say she was a viper in her past life and had come back to make his life a living hell. But I never listened.” 

He paused for a moment, taking a steadying breath, and refused to meet Alec’s eye. “We first slept together when I was sixteen and she was eighteen. I felt so loved, even though it was in the back of her car. Like it was the best feeling in the world. For a while, it was. We were together on and off for ten years, while I might not feel it now, it started with that love. At least for me.” 

“It was when I was away for college that she began to change. I had to tell her my location at all times, tell her who I was with and for how long. She would get jealous and paranoid if I mentioned a person she didn’t know. She said that because I am bisexual I’m more likely to go for it with anybody. She was the only person I’d ever had sex with, but that didn’t matter to her. I was going to do something wrong, so better to keep me on a tight leash.” 

Alec, who had remained silent while Magnus spoke, gasped quietly. He leaned forward to place his mug next to Magnus’ and, with no hesitation, placed his now empty hands on top of Magnus’, squeezing them gently. 

“After college, she got worse. She wanted threesomes. She wanted me to watch while she had sex with other men. I said no, so we split up for a while. But I always went back to her, I guess I’m weak in that way.” 

Magnus sniffled and allowed a tear to finally escape the corner of his eye. Alec caught it with his thumb.

“You’re not weak, Magnus.”

“We got back together and I proposed,” Magnus continued without acknowledging that Alec had spoken, “I thought it would fix us. Show her that I was committed to her and only her, just like she wanted me to be. I thought I could trust her but it all came crashing down. I caught her in bed with our neighbor two months before I decided to follow Ragnor to Paris. I ended things with her as soon as I saw his head creep out from under the sheets while she was wearing my ring. I packed up as much of my stuff as I could carry and then sent Ragnor and Catarina to get the rest. I thought she got the hint that the marriage was off. Though, I suppose I have given her reasons to believe I would go crawling back to her. I was a fucking  _ idiot _ .” 

“You’re a lot of things, Magnus Bane, but you’re not an idiot.” 

Magnus finally looked up, his eyes brimming with tears and his cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Alec felt his bottom lip wobble before he bit down on it firmly. 

“She’s disgusting.” 

“She was never physical, thank goodness. But she left scars on my heart that I wasn’t prepared to deal with, especially not when things were going so wonderfully with  _ you _ .” 

“Physical or not, Magnus, what she did is unacceptable.”

“I know that now, I promise I do. We never had a healthy relationship, she always had the upper hand and I was always the one trying harder than she was. That’s not the life I want.” 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus. I left you there to deal with her on your own and then I made you worry about  _ me _ . I’m sorry.”

“Alexander,” Magnus mumbled, shuffling closer to Alec on the couch, “ _ No _ . You did nothing wrong. For all intents and purposes, I was engaged. I never officially ended it with her even though I knew it was over. You were well within your rights to hate me,  _ you still are. _ ” 

“I don’t think I could ever hate you. I’m yours, Magnus, if you’ll have me.” 

“I’ve always been yours, Alexander. I haven’t thought of Camille once since you entered my life as the walking google I’ve always needed. You changed my life; you showed me what love was. You were never an affair and I shouldn’t have kept any of this from you. You trusted me with your stories of Max and your family, while I never thought your father would go far enough to force you to wed, you  _ trusted me _ , and that means more to me than you will ever know. I only hope I haven’t irrevocably broken that trust for you.” 

Alec leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Magnus’. Suddenly, he remembered their conversation on the dark cobbled streets of Paris, alcohol in their veins, and love pounding like a megaphone in their chests. 

“Do you believe in fate, Magnus?”

“How could I not? Look what I’ve had waiting for me.”

Magnus pulled his head away from Alec’s and Alec didn’t attempt to conceal the small whine that burst from his throat. Magnus shuffled and stuffed his hand into the front pocket of his pants and pulled something out. He unfurled his fingers and held out his palm. A small ring sat in the center of the soft skin. 

“I think you left something in Paris.”

Alec choked on a wet laugh and allowed the droplets leaking from his eyes to fall freely. “I had a plan. I had some things to say.” 

“I don’t need any of that. If you want this, if you still want  _ me _ , I’m yours for the taking, Alexander.” 

“You’ve ruined me for anybody else, Magnus. Of course, I still want this.” He plucked the cool metal from Magnus’ hand and toyed with it between his fingers. Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ cheek, the older man raising his hand to join Alec’s as he nestled his cheek into Alec’s palm. His eyes fell shut for a moment but snapped back open once Alec spoke again. 

“Magnus Bane. Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband?”

Magnus had already begun to push desperate, wet kisses to Alec’s lips before he started mumbling a chain of  _ yesyesyesiloveyouyes _ ’s against Alec’s mouth. Alec swallowed everyone and returned the kisses in force.

It wasn’t Paris. It wasn’t by the Eiffel Tower. It was Alec’s shitty couch in his grey apartment in too-tight shirts and his fiancè on the brink of jet-lag induced hysteria. But, it was Mangus, and that was all Alec had ever needed.    


\--

Almost a year later, Alec awoke to the sound of his husband running through their apartment. He jumped onto the end of the bed, jostling Alec from his pleasant sleepy state and making Chairman Meow hiss in annoyance from his spot on Alec’s pillow, and thrust a piece of paper into Alec’s face. 

_ Dear Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane.  _

_ Congratulations, your payment has been processed and all appropriate checks have been made regarding your application. And, per your request, we are pleased to confirm that both parties have been approved for a permanent residential VISA to France. While the United States of America will miss you, we hope you enjoy your new home.  _

While Alec read the letter, his eyes scanning the important information that sat at the bottom of the page that he knew Magnus would have skipped, a grin on his lips spreading as wide as the one Magnus was sporting, Magnus traced the thick black ink on Alec’s ribcage. The small pattern matched the one on the inside of Magnus’ bicep. The symbol they had extensively researched had amassed multiple definitions in many different cultures and they had soon found that no one had come to an agreement in regards to what to officially label the small rune; a wedded union. A promise. A forever. 

Alec would call it destiny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [tumblr!](https://iambeingcoy.tumblr.com/) i hope you enjoyed and, once again, go check out [spark's art!](https://spark-draws.tumblr.com/post/628428046572093440/isnt-it-just-so-pretty-to-think-an-invisible) and the rest of their wonderful work!


End file.
